


The Runway Time Traveller

by NoForkingClue



Series: One Day [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Historical Figures, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert, Stalking, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoForkingClue/pseuds/NoForkingClue
Summary: Sequel to One Day!Now free of both the Doctor and the Master you decided to travel to various key moments in history in order to experience them first hand.But your two favourite timelords are never far behind.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, Thirteenth Doctor/Reader
Series: One Day [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823056
Comments: 125
Kudos: 264





	1. Tutankhamun

You shielded your eyes from the burning glare of the sun as you gazed around in awe at the scene in front of you.

Egypt, February 1923 at the tomb of Tutankhamen. One of the greatest moments in history.

At least in your opinion.

Since leaving the TARDIS the first thing you did was to travel to the future. You needed to get your bearings after leaving the TARDIS as well as procure some physic paper. That was the only thing you couldn’t find in the TARDIS and luckily you managed to get some from a rather helpful, and somewhat sympathetic, thief. Without her help there would’ve been no possible way for you to have managed to join the excavation of this tomb.

One of the most important things you kept your eye on was your perception filter. You used that to blend in with the other archaeologists. If either the Doctor or the Master found your location at least you should hopefully blend in with the other people.

A closed your eyes as you thought back to the two timelords. A small part (a very small part) of you regretted leaving in such a manner. But deep down you knew it was for the best. The lies that the Doctor had spun you to ensure that you remained with her and the threats that the Master had constantly issued meant that there was no way the either relationship would’ve been healthy.

And besides, you could now explore all of time and space at your leisure.

Slowly you made your way back to the excavation site. You had been in Egypt since November 1922 and had been present at the initial discover. That moment would be remain with you for the rest of your life. You’ve already seen so many treasures that you had only dreamed about seeing, including many that had been lost to history.

Suddenly you froze. It couldn’t have been? There was no possible way…

Standing out against the golden sand dunes was the TARDIS. The shock of blue made it unmistakeable. Rubbing your eyes you blinked. Although it was in the distance you could swear that you could see a figure leaning against it. Taking a deep breath, you tried to calm yourself down. Even if the Doctor was here there was no way she could know which of the people you were. You made sure that your perception filter was working. You were disguised for now.

“Ah, there you are. I’ve been looking all over for you. I thinking we’ve just found the burial chamber and I would like you to be present when we go in.”

You nearly jumped out of your skin when Howard Carter came over to you. During the months that you had been present the two of you had come to an understanding and had become friends.

*

_Compared to the heat of the day, the temperature at night was very pleasant in Egypt. However, you still found it difficult to adjust to the heat seeing as you were used to the far colder temperature in London. Therefore you had great trouble sleeping at night._

_Tonight was one of those nights. You just couldn’t drift off to sleep no matter how hard you tried. Eventually you gave up and exited your tent and into the night air._

_It was quiet, mainly due to the fact that it was late and most people were fast asleep. Well, almost all. To your surprise Howard Carter was still up and staring forlornly into an almost out fire._

_Walking over to the man (who was also one of your historical heroes), you said quietly, “Err, Mr. Carter? Are you alright? You’re up awfully late.”_

_Carter jumped at the sound of your voice. “Ah yes,” he said, “Just thinking. You’re up late as well though.”_

_“Can’t sleep. It’s the heat.”_

_“Yes, it does take some getting used to.”_

_Silence fell between the two of you._

_“Is this about the dig tomorrow?”_

_“Hmm? Oh what? Yes.”_

_Sitting down on the opposite side of the fire you said, “You’ll find something Mr. Carter. Trust me.”_

_Carter gave you a weak smile. “You seem to have a lot more faith in me than most of the people here.”_

_“That’s because I probably do Mr. Carter.”_

_The next day the tomb of_ _Tutankhamen was found and Howard Carter cemented his place in history._

*

“Ah yes,” you said snapping out of your thoughts, “Coming.”

Looking back over you noticed that the TARDIS was gone. Shaking your head you muttered, “Just my imagination. The heat is getting to me.”

The rest of the day was spent marvelling at the treasures found within the tomb. You didn’t know how long you spent gazing at the death mask. The pictures truly didn’t do it justice.

“It’s beautiful.” You whispered

“It is.” Agreed Carter

Despite the treasures that you helped discover you could never quite relax. You felt like you were being watch and kept looking over your shoulder. Every time someone new entered the room you were expecting to see the familiar blonde hair of the Doctor. For her to smile at you and say: ‘You’ve had your fun, now time to come home.’ The thought of returning to her filled you with dread.

You yawned and stretched groaning when your back clicked. Carter looked up and said, “Go, get some rest. You look exhausted.”

“Says you.”

“Well I have a reason to stay up. Go get some rest. Now!”

Knowing that Carter wouldn’t let this go you reluctantly left the tomb and headed back to your tent. When you entered your tent you froze. Lying on your bed was a dark blue lapis lazuli scarab pendent that you had found earlier. You remembered being in awe of the detail that the craftsmen had carved into the stone. Next to it was a note which said:

_For all your hard work in contributing to a major historical moment._

_Don’t worry, no one will miss this_

_Love_

_Doctor_

You ran out of your tent in a panic and looked around but you couldn’t see the Doctor or the TARDIS. Quickly you ran back into your tent and started shoving your belongings into your bag. Deep down you knew this was partly your fault. You never should’ve stayed in one place for so long. Your and closed around the scarab and you hesitated. Reluctantly you let it go and gently placed it back on the bed.

You strapped on your vortex manipulator before gently peeking out of your tent. You smiled at the obvious joy that everyone was experiencing. The find of the century had just been discovered and you were a part of it but now your time in Egypt was at an end. Sighing you looked away. It was now time for you to leave. If the Doctor was nearby the Master wouldn’t be far behind.

Reluctantly you tapped another date in the vortex manipulator and disappeared.

Time for another adventure in a different time and hopefully away from the Doctor and Master.


	2. Jack the Ripper

You slunk deep into your seat as you watched people come and go.

Whitechapel, 1888. Not the safest of places, and certainly that year, but it had always captured your interest. Jack the Ripper was a particular fascination during your degree and maybe now you could finally discover who the true killer was.

You were drinking in one of the most notorious pubs in Whitechapel. The Crown run George Chapman. You could see him behind the bar and part of you felt guilty about knowing his true nature and not being able to do anything about it.

Closing your eyes, you remembered a conversation between you and the Doctor…

*

_“I don’t understand Doc,” you said, “If an event isn’t a fixed point in history why can’t we change it? Especially if it’ll save lives.”_

_The two of you were in the TARDIS control room. You were sitting on the stairs while the Doctor playing about with her machine. It looked like she was trying to repair it._

_“Every event has long lasting consequences,” she said, “You might think that by saving someone’s life the course of history won’t change but it does. By saving one person’s life, even if they don’t play a major role in recorded history, might have tragic consequences further down the line. How would you feel if we saved someone life and the next morning you were gone?”_

_“But I’m not from this dimension.” You smiled_

_The Doctor stopped playing with the TARDIS and walked over to you._

_“Well what about Ryan? Or Yaz? OR Graham?” she asked, “They might not exist.”_

_You paused. You hadn’t thought about that. “You’re right Doc,” you said at last, “I didn’t think about that.”_

_“It’s ok,” said the Doctor placing a hand on your shoulder and giving it a gentle squeeze, “We always have to be careful when travelling through time. Try to disturb as little as possible. And never, never, try to change a fixed point in time. Trust me when I say that never ends up well.”_

*

You opened your eyes and quickly banished all thoughts of the Doctor from your mind. After seeing her in Egypt you knew you had to be on your guard at all times. Nervously you looked around the crowded pub in case you saw either of the timelords.

“Is this seat taken? No, good.”

You looked up at the attractive woman who sat opposite you. You checked you perception filter to make sure that that you had disguised yourself as a woman this time. You took another sip of your pint as you eyed her cautiously. She turned to look at you and raised an eyebrow.

“Well?” she snapped, “Is something wrong? Why do you keep staring at me?”

“N… No reason,” you stuttered, “Just-“you hesitated

“Just what?”

“Keeping an eye out for someone,” you muttered sinking into your chair, “I don’t to run into them.”

The woman’s gaze softened. “We’ve all been there,” she said, “Men are never pleasant in our line of work. You think you meet someone decent and then they think they treat you like all the others. Making a living is hard enough as it is.”

Oh. She must’ve thought-

Oh well, you knew the importance of blending into an era. The Doctor used to say-

You winced and pushed her out of your thoughts. The woman must’ve notice you wincing as she said, “How badly did he hurt you?”

When you didn’t answer the woman scoffed. “Men,” she spat, “Treat us like dirt and yet they keep expecting us to crawl back to them.”

The two of you finished your drinks in silence. While you didn’t feel great about lying you needed someone in this era. And she seemed friendly enough. Plus, if either the Doctor or the Master found you she seemed like the type of person to defend you.

“Want another?” she asked but didn’t give you time to reply. She got up and marched towards the bar.

Tonight was certainly going to be interesting

*

As the evening went on, and the woman got drunker and drunker you slowly found yourself relaxing. You made sure to pace yourself as you knew how dangerous this era was. You also wanted to be on high alert in case either the Doctor or Master showed up.

Suddenly, the doors of the bar flung open and one of you least favourite people stormed in.

The Master.

Fuck he looked good in Victorian clothing.

He glared around the pub which had gone silent at his entrance. He stormed over to the bar and slammed his fist on the top.

“Well,” he snarled, “Isn’t anyone going to serve me?”

Slowly the chatter returned to the pub although there was an air of caution among the patrons. You had slunk deep into the shadows and tried to avoid being spotted by him. The Master was slowly walking his way around the room, eyes narrowed. You knew that he was looking for you.

“Shit,” you whispered, “Shit, shit, fucking shit.”

“Everything alright here?”

You jumped as the woman suddenly appeared next to you. She leant against the wall to steady herself.

“You look fucking awful.”

“Yeah, well,” you took a deep breath and whispered, “You see that man who just entered?”

“How could I not.”

“That’s who I was talking about earlier.”

“Him?”

“Yeah.”

You could see her eyeing him.

“Want me to distract him for you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Need to make a living dear,” she said patting your cheek, “Leave it to me.”

You watched in horror as she made her way over to the Master. Quickly, you moved to a different spot and hide in the corner. You couldn’t make out what she was saying, but you noticed the Master’s eyes widen before a wicked grin appeared. He offered her his arm and the two of them started to leave the pub. Just before they left you heard someone shout,

“Oi, Mary. Leaving already?”

And your blood ran cold.

When the two of them had left the pub you quickly pulled out the vortex manipulator and checked the date.

9th November 1888

The date Mary Kelly was killed by Jack the Ripper.

Then that meant…

No, there was no way he could’ve been…

Shaking that thought away you stumbled out of the pub. Looking around you couldn’t see either of them and with the noise from the pub you couldn’t hear anything.

There wasn’t much you would’ve been able to do anyway. The Ripper killings were a fixed point in London’s history. And messing with it too much could lead to unexpected consequences.

Knowing that you were helpless in your situation you slipped into an alley. You punched in another date and disappeared.

Unaware of the timelord watching you.


	3. When in Rome

In hindsight going back to Ancient Rome was a bad idea. However, you weren’t to know that at the time.

At first you liked it. It was truly a fascinating place, even though you hadn’t studied it in great detail. Unfortunately, you got the date slightly out on your vortex manipulator and you ended up in Rome slightly earlier than the Coliseum. But you decided that was going to be a trip for another day.

You walked along the crowded streets, ignoring the shouts of stall owners. You had learnt the hard way that one of the many benefits of the TARDIS was that it automatically translated languages. You had visited seventeenth century France and when you realised that you couldn’t understand anything the people were saying you had to quickly leave. Once you had found a solution (the procurement of a Bable Fish) you were free to travel across the universe with the knowledge that you would understand every language.

You were so distracted by the sights around you, you didn’t realise that you were being followed until it was too late. You gave a startled cry as someone suddenly grabbed you and dragged you into a nearby alley.

“What-“

A hand slapped itself across your mouth.

“What are you doing here? Do you realised how foolish you’re being?”

It was Yaz.

You let out some muffled noises and Yaz quickly removed her hand.

“What do you mean?” you whispered, “What are you doing here? Is the Doctor here?”

“What do you think?”

“Is she nearby?”

“No,” Yaz stepped away from you and leant against the opposite wall, “She’s with Ryan. Graham should be nearby but I managed to slip away when I saw you. You still haven’t answered my question.”

“It was on a whim,” you explained, “Do you honestly think that if I had a chance of running into the Doctor I would be in the same place as her? Why are you here?”

“Someone’s trying to rewrite the course of history,” explained Yaz, “Someone wants to prevent the assassination of Julius Caesar. Do you know how long we had to listen to the Doctor debate with herself about the benefits of saving a life versus the benefits of letting history run its course?”

“At least a couple of hours.”

“Yeah. I’m guessing you know what we picked in the end.”

“The four of you are going to kill Caesar?”

“Y/n, this is serious! Who knows how this will effect history.”

“I know, just messing with you!”

The two of you grinned at each other. For the first time in ages you relaxed, safe in the knowledge that you were with a friend.

“How are things,” you asked, “Since I left?”

Yaz paused. “Tense at first,” she said, “We had a massive argument with the Doctor about what she did to you. As you know, none of us approved about what she did.”

“So why are you still travelling with her?”

“It’s… complicated.”

“Why? What happened?”

“I’m not too sure, if I’m completely honest. We went to Gallifrey and when the Doctor came back she changed. She didn’t tell us what happened. But she was so depressed, we couldn’t leave her.”

You could tell that Yaz wasn’t telling you the whole truth but you didn’t want to press the issue.

“You should really visit more often.” Said Yaz

“I don’t think I’ve ever visited you.”

“Well you should! Ryan and Graham miss you.”

“And you don’t.”

“Of course I do y/n. You’re one of my closest friends.”

The two of you spent a moment in comfortable silence, watching the Romans from the shadows of the alleyway. Despite the business of the city it was oddly peaceful here.

“Surely Graham will be wondering why you’ve been gone for so long?” you asked eventually

“It’ll be fine,” said Yaz, “We had to split up anyway. And once I’ve explained the situation he’ll understand.”

“You’re going to tell Graham?” you said quickly. You could feeling the panic rising in your chest. What if the Doctor found out?

“And Ryan, yeah. But don’t worry,” Yaz added quickly, “I’ll make sure it’s when we’re not in the TARDIS.”

You relaxed again. “Thanks Yaz.” You said pulling her into a hug.

Suddenly a thought struck you. “Hey Yaz?”

“Yeah?”

“How did you know it was me?”

“What do you mean?”

“I had my perception filter on. I shouldn’t look like me.”

“Err, y/n.”

“Yeah?”

“You look like you.”

You could feel your blood run cold.

“But… but I turned it on. I should look different!”

“Is it working?”

You pulled it out and stared at it. “I’m not sure. I thought it was.”

Yaz stuck her head out of the alley and looked around.

“Either way,” she said, “Best to get out of here before the Doctor finds you.”

You nodded and set up your vortex manipulator.

“Remember to keep in contact with us,” said Yaz, “I don’t want to have to come and find you in order to remind you next time.”

“I’ll make sure to drop in,” you smiled, “I’ve missed you guys.”

Giving Yaz one last hug you disappeared. Ancient Rome will have to wait and next time you’ll make sure to visit the coliseum.

*

It wasn’t the smoothest landing you had experienced but it was a lot better than the first landings you experienced.

Walking out of the alley you blended into the crowd while trying to figure out where you had landed.

Then it hit you.

You were back in the twenty first century.

In Cardiff.


	4. Cardiff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I was hoping to get this chapter out yesterday but being stuck in lockdown drove me to binge play Animal Crossing instead!
> 
> Well, here it is! Hope everyone enjoys!

You sat slumped in a high backed leather arm chair in a small café in Cardiff. Once you had gotten your bearings, you tried to find somewhere small and out of the way to look at your perception filter. You didn’t want to draw too much attention to yourself.

The perception filter was on the table in front of you and if you were being completely honest with yourself you had no fucking clue whether this thing was broken or not. However, if Yaz said that she could see what you really looked like you couldn’t take the risk of travelling with it broken.

 _‘I should’ve picked up an idiots guide on how to use this thing.’_ You thought bitterly as you took a sip of your tea.

Knowing that you wouldn’t be able to fix it any time soon, and also because you were absolutely exhausted, you relaxed into your arm chair and looked out of the window. You couldn’t remember the last time you truly relaxed.

 _‘Maybe next time I could visit a spa planet,’_ you thought, _‘Have a facial, a massage and forget about everything.’_

Cardiff was such a nice and peaceful city, at least compared to London, and it also had the added bonus of not having the Doctor and Master about.

 _‘No timelords, no aliens, nobody knows who I am. I could get used to this.’_ You thought, _‘If only staying in one place wasn’t so dangerous.’_

You were suddenly snapped out of your thoughts by someone sitting in the seat opposite you.

“Hi. Don’t mind if I sit here do you? No? Thanks.”

You jumped and stared wide eyed at the man who had taken the seat. Handsome, no point denying that, America and giving you a charming smile. You narrowed your eyes at him.

“Do I know you?” you snapped

_‘Shit, that came out as more hostile than I intended.’_

The man’s smile faltered.

“You don’t recognise me? Come on, Doctor, it’s me.”

Doctor. You gave him a panicked look.

“Listen here,” you said quietly, “I don’t know who you are, but I am not the Doctor.”

“You’re not?”

“No.”

“Oh. Well this is awkward. However, that does explain one thing.”

“What?”

The man pointed, first at the table then at your wrist. “Why you have a perception filter and landed using a vortex manipulator instead of with your TARDIS.”

You stared at the man for a moment before you lunged for your perception filter at the same time he did. Unfortunately for you he was quicker and snatched it before you could.

“So you’re travelling with the Doctor.”

“Used to. Who are you?”

“Jack Harkness at your service…”

“Y/n.” you said reluctantly

“Wait. You’re y/n?”

“Err yeah. Why?”

A sly grin appeared on Jack’s face.

“So, your Doctor travelled with four companions. Must’ve been cosy in the TARDIS.”

“It’s a big ship. Plenty of room.”

“Then why leave?” asked Jack suddenly serious, “You travelled with the Doctor and now,” you waved the perception filter, “This and a vortex manipulator. Who are you hiding from? What have you brought to Cardiff?”

“Nothing!”

“These are the gadgets of someone who has nothing to hide y/n. If it’s something serious you should tell the Doctor.”

You winced and looked away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“Y/n,” said Jack gently, “You can trust me.”

Taking a deep breath you said, “You’re not going to let this go are you?”

“Nope.”

“Fine, but it’s a long story.”

*

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“Just, wow.”

“I know.”

“I mean, I’m surprised you don’t want to go somewhere and get something stronger. Y’know, get to know each other a bit better. Swap tales of the Doctor. Get something to eat. Go back to-”

“Jack, this is serious.”

You had just finished telling Jack your story. Throughout it he kept offering to take you to a bar or a pub. Somewhere the two of you could ‘grab a proper drink’.

“I can understand why you ran but surely the choice is obvious?”

“Is it?”

“Y/n, the Master is evil. I’ve met his previous regeneration and if he’s anything like that regeneration you should run and never look back.”

“Then why would he tell me about the files?” you asked, “Why would he lead me to the truth.”

“For his own personal gain. Sometimes it’s best not to know. I know what the Doctor did was wrong, I am not denying that, but maybe she did it with your best intentions at heart. She was probably trying to protect you from the Master.”

“Then why not tell me from the start?” you asked, “If she was honest with me, yes I wouldn’t have been happy but I would’ve understood.”

“The Doctor makes mistakes and the trouble with timelords is that they will never admit it when they are wrong.”

“I can’t go back Jack,” you said, “I just can’t. She lied to me about so much. I can’t forgive her.”

“Maybe you should talk to her.”

You shook your head quickly. “If I meet with her I’ll end up going back to the TARDIS,” you said, “I don’t want that. At least not yet.”

“Are you sure I can’t persuade you for a drink? Beer, wine, whiskey?”

“I don’t drink anymore. Last time I did something awful happened. I need a clear head.”

“Fair enough. Now, while I don’t agree with your decision, I can do something for you.”

“Which is.”

“Fix this.” Jack waved the perception filter, “You said Yaz told you that it didn’t work, correct?”

“Yeah.”

“Just remember, I’m doing this to protect you from the Master.”

“If you say so.”

You looked back out of the window, watching everyone walk past. You were envious of all the happy couples and it made you ache for something that you knew you could never have.

“Hey, y/n.”

“Did you fix it?”

“How much does Yaz know about this sort of technology?”

“Well, when I last saw her, before Rome I mean, not much. But then again none of us did. Why?”

“I think that she hasn’t learnt much more.”

“Why?”

“Because if I’m not mistaken, and I seldom am, this perception filter isn’t broken.”


	5. The Phone Call

“What?”

“It’s working fine. Look, I’ll show you.”

Looking around to make sure that nobody was looking, Jack activated it. To your surprise you materialised right in front of you before quickly changing back to Jack. You stared at Jack.

“I…I need to go.”

You stood up quickly.

“I think you might want this back,” Jack handed the filter back to you, “I should let you know, if that is anything like the perception filters I’ve dealt with, then if someone knows you are using one then it won’t work. Also,” he grabbed a napkin and wrote two numbers down, “The first one is mine. If you need a place to hide from the Master or just want to relax then call me.” He winked at you, “The second is for the TARDIS phone.”

“The TARDIS.”

“Talk to her. Clear things up.”

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

“You don’t have to see her but you need to talk to her. Trust me on this.”

“Alright fine, I’ll call her.”

“Good. Oh and y/n?”

“Yeah.”

“Just remember this, the Doctor is a good person but even good people make mistakes sometimes.”

You stared at Jack for a moment before nodding and quickly leaving the café. The conversation with Jack had definitely given you something to think about. Once you had reached an alley you quickly typed in a date and activated it disappearing.

*

London 1941, height of the Blitz in London.

You had landed in another deserted alley and looked around nervously. It was during the blackout after all and you couldn’t be too careful.

After making sure that you were alone you pulled out your phone and stared at the screen for a while. You were debating whether or not to call the Doctor. The truth was, you did miss her. You missed your friends, the fun that you all had when you were in the TARDIS together.

Sighing you made up your mind and dialled the number. To your surprise it didn’t take long for the Doctor to pick up the phone.

“Hello?”

You froze at the sound of her voice.

“Hello, who is this?”

“Doctor?”

Silence.

“Y/n?”

“Yeah.”

“How… How did you get this number? Not that I’m upset, just curious. Not many people have this number you see and…” she trailed off.

“A friend gave it to me.”

“Can I have a hint about who it was?”

“I’d rather not say.”

“Fair enough.”

Silence fell between the two of you as neither of you knew what to say.

“So,” the Doctor said eventually, “How have you been?”

“I don’t know Doctor, you tell me.”

“What do you mean?”

“I know you’ve been following me. Egypt? Rome?”

“Oh.”

“I know Doctor. I’ve been aware about the two of you following me and I want you to stop.”

“Two of- you’ve seen the Master? When? Where? Has he hurt you?”

You could hear the panic in the Doctor’s voice.

“I’m fine,” you said, “I just want to live my life in peace. I don’t want to have to keep looking over my shoulder afraid that I might see one of you.”

“Are you afraid of me?”

You hesitated.

“Y/n.”

“I don’t know whether I should be or not Doc,” you said at last, “Do you know what it’s like to find out that the person you trusted the most in the whole world had lied to you? That everything you believed in was a lie? You made me question everything Doc. The fact that you were so willing to lie to me about something so important to me has made me seriously question your intentions.”

“I do understand,” said the Doctor, “More than you realise.”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

“It’s… complicated. It’s not best to go over it over the phone.”

“What?” you laughed, “Do you want to meet?”

“Yes.”

“Doctor-“

“Please,” the Doctor cried, “You have no idea how much I miss you. Every day since you left has been so hard. You have no idea how hard it has been not to rush up to you and kiss you each time I’ve seen you. I love you y/n. I have never stopped loving you. What I did has been the biggest mistake I have ever done and if it as possible for me to go back on my own timeline and stop myself I would.”

“I don’t-“

“Just for thirty minutes.”

“Doc-“

“Just to hear me out. I won’t force you to come with me. And if you want, afterwards I’ll leave you alone. You’ll never have to see me again.”

“Fine. On one condition.”

“Anything.”

“How did you see through my perception filter?”

You could hear the smile in the Doctor’s voice as she said, “I’ll admit, I didn’t know at first. I wanted to make sure that you were safe so I followed the trail left behind by your vortex manipulator. However, in each place I couldn’t find you. It was only when I was looking for something that I realised that a filter was missing and I realised that was how you were hiding yourself. That’s the down side with perception filters, once people are aware you are using one they don’t work. Newer versions have removed that flaw but your version is old so it retains it.”

 _‘Trail left by the vortex manipulator?’_ you thought _, ‘What does that mean? I need to ask Jack about that.’_

“Y/n?”

“Oh, right, thanks. Been bugging me about how you could see me.”

“I’ll let you know when and where to meet me?”

“Sure.”

“Y/n?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you for giving me a chance to explain myself. I know I don’t deserve it after what I put you through.”

“It’s fine.”

“Right.”

“Right.”

“Well, I’ll see you soon.”

“Yes.”

“Oh, and y/n, one last thing?”

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

When you didn’t reply the Doctor sighed and hung up. You’d be seeing the Doctor again after so many months away. You didn’t know how you should be feeling. Nervous, exciting, terrified, a mixture of all three?

“Honestly, I should’ve seen it ages ago. A perception filter. Brilliant! But I must admit, I am furious that you decided to talk to the Doctor first instead of me. Surely the person who opened your eyes to the Doctor’s lies deserves a bit more respect?”

You spun around to see the Master leaning against a wall at the opening of the alley.

“Hello, love. Missed me?”


	6. Conversation in a Church

You stared, frozen in terror, as the Master sauntered over towards you.

“I should’ve realised,” he said, “Honestly, I am slightly impressed. Did you know the Doctor used one to hide from me back when I was Prime Minister? Didn’t work for very long for them. Now,” he held out his hand, “Are you going to come with me or am I going to have to resort to drastic measures?”

You snapped out of your shock. Staggering back you said,

“No, I’m not going with you.”

Before running off to the other end of the alley. Luckily for you the alley opened up to a road and you were able to run away.

“Oh come on!” you heard the Master yell, “Do we have to do this?”

Left, right, then left again.

You had quickly gotten lost. Usually you would be able to quickly find your way around London, after all you did grow up in the city. But this was a different century, and with the blackout you had quickly lost all sense of direction. You came to a halt in the middle of the road and looked around desperately for some place to hide. As you turned around you saw a small boy wearing a gasmask.

“Fucking hell,” you cried and then winced, “Err, ignore what I just said.”

The boy tilted his head. “Are you my mummy?”

“Good God I hope not.”

“Oh y/n, where are you?”

“Shit.”

“Mummy?”

You moved around the boy and started running in the opposite to the Master’s voice. You had bigger things to worry about then creepy children during the Blitz. As heartless as it sounded, he was someone else’s problem.

You eventually found what looked like a bombed out church. You staggered up the steps and run inside. You were exhausted but you knew you couldn’t rest until you had found a hiding place. You looked around. There were gaps in the ceiling from when it had fallen in and there was rubble all over the ground. The stained glass windows had been smashed and you could only see faint fragments of how beautiful it once was. Looking around you quickly spotted some old confessional booths and you quickly made your way over and hid in one. You pulled the door shut just as the Master entered the church.

“Oh y/n, I know you’re in here.” He called out in a sing-song voice, “Now, why don’t you be a good little human and come out for your Master.”

You remained silent. You could hear his footsteps pacing about the church.

“Do you have any idea how long I’ve been following you? How long the Doctor has been following you? I’m assuming from your silence that you don’t. Do you want to know? I know you do y/n.”

You heard him brush dust off a pew and sat down.

“Why don’t you come out? Ignore what I said earlier, let’s just chat. Surely you’re willing to extend to me the same honour that you’re allowing the Doctor. No? Don’t make me do something I might regret. Although I do not wish to be, I can be cruel. I don’t want to hurt you.”

You remained silent.

“Right. If that’s the way you want to play it, then fine.”

You barely had any time to react before the Master marched over to your hiding spot and yanked the door.

“Found you.”

You were roughly pulled to your feet and dragged into the middle of the church. The Master forced you to sit next to him.

“See,” he said wrapping his arm around your waist, “Isn’t this better than that cramped booth?”

“No.” you said as you started to move away. The Master tightened his grip on you causing you to wince.

“What do you want?”

“For you to travel with me. To forget about the Doctor. To love me. I’m assuming you’re still attracted to me,” he smirked, “After all your letter,” his grip tightened even more, “Was very specific about that.”

You winced. “You’re not happy about that.”

“What? That you’re attracted to me? Love, after reading that I was the happiest I’ve been in a long time.”

“I meant about me writing the letter. I know that the Doc-“

“Don’t,” interrupted the Master closing his eyes, “Mention her name.”

“Wouldn’t have been happy.”

“Oh darling, you have no idea how furious I am with you. You wrote me a fucking letter, ran away and, most importantly, you severed our bond. Do you know what it means when a timelord has a physic bond with someone other than another timelord?”

“There’s so much about timelords that I don’t know about. You and the Doc haven’t told me much about your culture.”

The Master gave you a manic grin and leant closer to you.

“I could tell you so much,” he whispered, “Show you so much. All you have to do is come with me. Is that so hard?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Why do you think?”

The Master stared at you. You were still wrapped in his painful grip. Suddenly, he pulled you closer and into a bruising kiss.

Your eyes widened in shock and your hands immediately went to his shoulders and tried to push him away. But instead you found yourself gripping onto his jacket and pulling him closer to you closing your eyes as you melted into the kiss. You felt the Master relax into the kiss and becoming gentler. Eventually you pulled away and the Master rested his forehead against yours.

“I’ve missed you.” He said so quietly at first you thought you misheard him.

“I miss being in your head,” he lightly tapped your forehead and giving you a soft smile, “Having our secret little conversations. Telling you all the secret rooms in the TARDIS, even ones your precious Doctor doesn’t know about. Have you missed me?” You could hear the underlying uncertainty in his voice.

The truth was, you did miss him. You missed him just as much as you missed the Doctor. You missed hearing him in your head, usually making sarcastic, albeit witty, remarks about the Doctor. On one rare occasion, when you decided to try cooking, he ended up giving you some very helpful tips. You also missed the passionate kisses he gave you. The way he desperately clung to you as though you were going to disappear the moment he let go.

You didn’t miss the constant threats to your friend’s lives or the threats to civilisations.

“You still want me,” he whispered, “I can feel it.”

“I do,” you said, “Miss you I mean. But I can’t. You have killed so many innocent people. You have tried to kill my friends countless times.”

“What if I changed?”

“Excuse me?”

“No more killing, no more threats. On one condition.”

“What?”

The Master gave you a cold smile, “You can never contact your friends or the Doctor again.”

“Wh- what?”

“You heard me.”

You tried to pull yourself out of his grip but the Master was stronger and pulled you back. The force caused you to land in his lap and he smirked at the result.

“Just us,” he breathed against your lips, “You and me against the world. The universe. We can travel through time, just like the Doctor. Although you will be upgrading.”

You looked up at him and you could the desperation in his eyes.

“I haven’t lied to you before,” he whispered, “And I am telling you the truth now.”

The kiss was gentle, uncertain almost, a far cry from the rough kiss from earlier. He presses you closer to him and you wrapped your arms around his neck. You were aware of the Master hands trailing down your sides before running around the waist of your jeans. You mimicked his movements and you were starting to unbuckle his trousers and-

BEEP

BEEP

“Ignore it.”

BEEP

BEEP

“I can’t.”

You removed your hands and pulled out your phone. It was a text message from the Doctor detailing the date, time and place to meet her.

“It’s from her isn’t it?”

You stood up quickly and moved away. The Master growled and followed you.

“That’s it? You’re leaving me for her?”

“I talked to you, I feel that I should extend the same honour to her don’t you?”

The Master stormed over to you and grasped your shoulders. He gave you an unreadable look before he leant down a pressed a kiss against your forehead.

“To show how generous I am, you may meet her,” he said walking away, “You’ll know where to find me when you make up your mind.”

With that he left the church leaving you very confused. The Master was still as confusing now as he was when you last saw him. One moment you were terrified of him and the next you were clinging on to him desperate to never let him go.

Groaning, you sat back down on a pew and rubbed your temples. You still didn’t know what to do.


	7. Reunion

You arrived in London but this time it was in the 1920s. You smiled as you looked around. Compared to the darkness of the London Blitz this was amazing. The while city was lit up and you could see smiling couples walking along the streets. A pang of longing blossomed in your chest when you saw them but you ignored it.

You had bigger things to worry about.

You walked into the bar that the Doctor told you to meet you at and looked around. You didn’t see her at first but eventually you saw her, tucked away in a shadowy corner and red velvet curtain were tucked to the side. A small candle lit up the table and you saw two drinks in front of her. When she saw you her face lit up and waved at you.

Well, no backing out now.

You walked over and took the seat opposite her. The Doctor pulled the curtains shut when you sat down.

“Gives us a bit of privacy,” she explained, “I hope you don’t mind, I ordered for the both of us.”

“What did you get?”

“Ginger beer. That alright?”

“I suppose.” You said taking a sip.

You looked away from the Doctor. You could hear music playing and people laughing. From the sound of it everyone seemed to be having a great time, either dancing or getting drinks. Nobody had a care in the world.

“You look well.”

“Do I?

“Yes. It’s so good to see you again. You have no idea how much I’ve missed you. So much has happened since you left.”

“Like what?”

The Doctor hesitated.

“Look,” you said standing up, “If you’re not going to tell me I’ll leave.”

“Wait,” the Doctor’s hand reached out and grabbed you wrist, “Don’t. Please. I’ll tell you.”

You sat back down and pulled your wrist out of the Doctor’s grip. You saw the way the Doctor’s face fell.

“Well,” you said taking a sip of your ginger beer, “What’s the matter?”

“It’s a long story.”

“We have the time.”

*

Once the Doctor had finished telling you what had happened you said, “I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“Thanks. You’re a good person.”

“But.”

“But what?”

“You now know how I felt when I found out you lied to me.”

The Doctor winced. “Yeah I had a feeling you might say that.”

“So,” you shrugged, “Is that meant to make things better between us?”

“Well-“

“Well what? You lied to me, your species lied to you, we now that the special connection? Now everything is meant to go back to the way it was? I sorry that you were experimented on, truly I am, but things cannot go back to the way things were before. Surely you can see that.”

The Doctor reached over a grabbed your hands. “What I did was wrong,” she said, “I needed to say that in person,” she rubbed the back of your hand with her thumb, “I needed to see you in person.”

“You did that already. Egypt.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “I’ve got something for you.” She said excitedly.

She let go of one of your hands and reached into her coat pocket. She pulled of the scarab and place it on the table. You felt your blood go cold at the sight of it.

“You left it behind,” she said, “I thought you forgot it.”

“I left it behind deliberately.”

“Why?”

“Doc. I don’t want it. You don’t need to bribe me with trinkets.”

“Then what must I do to show you how sorry I am.”

You looked into the Doctor’s eyes and they were swimming with tears. She blinked and they fell down her face. She grabbed your hands again and gave them a gentle squeeze.

“You don’t need to do anything. I can see it in your eyes.”

“Then stay,” the Doctor leant nearer, “Just one more trip. Anywhere, anytime, anyplace.”

“Doc-“

“Please.” The Doctor begged.

You opened your mouth to give your answer when the door suddenly burst open.

“Ladies and gentlemen. Esteemed members of society. Your expected entertainment for this evening has been cancelled.”

You and the Doctor both looked at each other.

“What’s he doing here?” the Doctor whispered

You shrank into your seat and the Doctor gave you a disbelieving look.

“You told him.” She hissed

“No I didn’t! He found me and we… we talked.”

You looked away from the Doctor, bright red. The Doctor raised her eyebrows.

“You talked…”

“Yes. Look, is this really important?”

“We’ll talk about this later.”

You rolled your eyes and the two of you gently moved the curtains aside and looked at the scene in front of you. The Master was prowling around the tables looking at each of them.

“Now see here!” said one man standing up

Immediately the Master spun around and shot a device at the man. To your horror the man shrunk. The room erupted in screams and people stood up and ran towards the door.

“Silence!” yelled the Master, “Or you’ll all die!”

The room fell silent and the cowering people sat down at their tables. The Master continued walking around.

“Now,” he said, “Why don’t you come out?”

“Who-“

Another person dead.

“If you don’t come out I’ll kill everyone in this room.”

“What-“

Another.

“Alright!”

You stood up and walked out, hands in the air. The Master turned around and grinned at you.

“There you are.”

“I thought you said that you wouldn’t kill anyone anymore.”

“I said I wouldn’t kill anyone if you came with me. You didn’t. You left me for her.” he glared at the Doctor who had joined you at your side and grabbed your hand. The Master’s eyes immediately focused on your hands.

“Let these people go, Master,” said the Doctor, “They have nothing to do with this.”

“I could… Or I could kill them all.”

The Master pushed the button on the device and another person shrunk. The survivors moved against the wall while the Master gave them a manic smile.

“Good, you’re staying put. How many of you did I have to kill before the lesson sunk in?”

You were about to walk over to him but the Doctor stopped you.

“Listen,” she whispered, “While he’s distracted. The TARDIS is in the back. Go to it, wait for me inside. You’ll be safe there.”

“And what about you?”

“Don’t worry about me.”

“Doc, you know that’s impossible.”

The Doctor smiled, “Quickly. Go!”

You gave the Doctor’s hand one last squeeze before running off.

“Hey! Y/n, stop! Where are you going?”

You ignored him although it pained you to do so. You heard faintly the sound of people running and then silence. You hoped that everyone survived.

You found the TARDIS easily enough, after all it wasn’t easy to hide a giant blue police box. You gently placed your hand on the outside of the box and you felt it hum.

“I missed you too.” You said to the box.

You gently pushed on the door and watched as it swung open. The inside was exactly how you remembered it. The TARDIS glowed a bright yellow colour, obviously happy at your return, yet you paused just as you were about to head in.

Could you really just go back to how things were?

You weren’t lying when you said how sorry you felt for the Doctor. You longed to be back travelling with her and your friends. You longed to be back in the safety of the TARDIS. But part of you also longed to be back in the Master’s arms. You wondered what would’ve happened if your phone hadn’t interrupted you.

“Y/n?”

You turned around the see the Doctor running towards you. She gently pushed you into the TARDIS.

“Quickly,” she said, “We don’t have much time.”

You were left in the TARIDS doorway while the Doctor ran up to the control panel. You looked over your shoulder to see the Master standing in the end of the corridor. He gave you a pain looked and shook his head.

“Please,” he said, “Don’t.”

You closed your eyes and shook your head. You then shut the TARDIS doors.

For now your mind was made up.


	8. Chapter 8

The Master stared at the door you had just run through before turning his gaze back to the Doctor.

“Why?” he hissed marching over to her, “Would you do that?”

The Doctor rolled her eyes before looking at the terrified people. “Let them go,” she said, “And I’ll answer all your questions.”

The Master narrowed his eyes at the Doctor before spinning around on his heels. “Well,” he yelled, “What are you waiting for? Leave. Unless you would all prefer to die?”

The people remained silent, terrified that this was a trick. The Master rolled his eyes and muttered, "Humans." under his breath, before activating the device again. The hum of the device made everyone panic and they ran screaming towards the doors. Once the bar was empty the Master turned back to the Doctor.

“There. Gone. Happy now?”

“I would have preferred it if you didn’t have to kill anyone in the first place.”

“But they’re all gone. Just the two of us, and,” the Master smirked, “And that darling human that you thinking you’re protecting. Tell me? Are they aware of who you are?”

“I told them everything.”

“And their reaction?”

“What happened between us is none of your concern.”

The Master smirked. “Of course you’d say that. Surely you want to know what happened between y/n and myself before they saw you?”

The Doctor froze. “No.” she said but her voice was hoarse.

“You’ve always been a terrible liar.”

“That doesn’t matter now anyway. Y/n is with me. They’re safe with me.”

“What? You don’t think that I can look after them as well?”

“You just kill four people.”

“I wouldn’t have if you hadn’t interrupted us.”

“Don’t blame me for the fact that your actions drove y/n away.”

The Master took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. “You still haven’t answered my question.” He hissed

The Doctor took a deep breath. “Keeping y/n safe is my top priority. And that means keeping them away from you!”

“What? You’ll protect them by feeding them lies? Maybe keep them locked up in the TARDIS? Tell me, how is that any sort of life?”

“No. How will you protect them? By killing anyone you come across?”

The Master gave the Doctor a cold look before turning away from her.

“I love them,” he said quietly, “And I won’t let you take away my one chance to be happy.”

“You love them?” The Doctor laughed, “Didn't know you were capable of loving anyone but yourself. You haven’t even spent any time with them! I was with y/n every day while they lived in the TARDIS. I go to know them far more intimately then you ever would!”

The Master turned around slowly, a grin spreading across his face. The Doctor shivered slightly at the unsettling look he gave her.

“You don’t know.”

“Know what?”

The Master burst out laughing. He tapped the side of his head. “We were talking. Every day since I met y/n. And you had no idea!” He sat down, “Every time you and your little pets went out who do you think was keeping y/n company, hmm? Certainly not you! How often did you leave them alone? You might think you know them, but I know them far more… intimately,” he smirked at her, “Then you would ever hope to dream.”

The Doctor was shocked. How could you have kept something so important from her? You knew that she was looking for the Master and yet you kept the fact that you were talking to him hidden from her. Why?

“No,” she said at last, “You’ve been manipulating y/n. Well I will not let you touch them again!”

“And if y/n decides to leave?”

“Why would they,” laughed the Doctor walking away, “They’ve gone to the TARDIS. They’ve chosen me over you!”

Then she started running back towards the TARDIS. She heard the chair clatter to the floor and the footsteps of the Master chasing her. To her shock she found you still outside the TARDIS. Surely you weren’t thinking of leaving just when she had got you back?

“Quickly. We don’t have much time.”

She gave you a gentle push into the TARDIS and she ran up the stairs. She didn’t miss the way you gazed back at the Master. She noticed the longing in your eyes.

And to her relief you shut the doors and came back to her.


	9. Welcome Home?

“So where do you fancy going?” asked the Doctor, “We could always spend some more time in the 1920s if you’d like. Such an amazing decade. Or if there a particular author you like. Agatha Christie? Ooh actually maybe not her. I met her once you see, back when I was a man. There was an issue with giant wasps. Amazing adventure. Donna-“the Doctor’s face fell and she continue quietly, “She was one of my previous companions. You remember me telling you about her right? Amazing woman. You’d of loved her.”

You had remained at the TARDIS doors just listening to the Doctor. You were safe in the TARDIS, it wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You stared at the Doctor with a fond smile on your face. You had honestly missed her and her excitable behaviour. The way you, the Doctor, Ryan, Graham and Yaz spent evenings together in the console room just talking about whatever was on your mind or them telling you about their latest adventure and promising to take you next time (ok, remembering that did hurt a bit due to the Doctor’s lies). Or when the five of you would spend all day watching films and making comments about how unrealistic the situation was or how idiot characters were being (if it was a horror film the Master would usually make comments about how the deaths were unrealistic and explain to you what should be happening). The memories you made with you friends were some of your fondest, the one were the Master explained how to properly disembowel someone less so.

Then there were the times when it was just you and the Doctor. Moments when the other decided to have some rest back at their homes and it was just the two of you in the TARDIS. Moments when you would spend hours gazing at the stars, and the Doctor promising to take to all the different planets.

_“Just the two of us,” she said placing her hand on top of yours, “I will give you your own private tour of the universe.”_

_“Won’t the others get jealous?” you laughed_

_“What they don’t know can’t kill them.”_

You slide down the TARDIS doors and continued to watch the Doctor move about, not really listening to what she had to say. Where was it that you most wanted to go in the whole universe? Did you want to travel backwards or forwards in time, or maybe you wanted to visit a different planet. You had avoided going to different planets because you weren’t sure which ones were safe. Maybe now you were back with the Doctor she could show you all the planets that she promised she would.

By now the Doctor realised that you weren’t listening to her and had walked over to you. She joined you on the floor and wrapped a comforting arm around you.

“Hey,” she said, “Are you alright?”

You leant into her touch and rested your head against her shoulder. “Yeah,” you muttered, “I’m fine.”

“Then why are you over here?”

You smiled at her. “Watching you.” You said and laughed slightly when she turned red.

The two of you stayed like that for a while. You curled up under the Doctor’s arm while the Doctor gently rubbed your shoulders with her thumb. If it was up to the Doctor she would’ve stayed like that forever. Well, maybe not exactly like that. She would prefer it if the two of you were either on a sofa on in bed or someplace more comfortable, just as long as you were in her arms.

Eventually you looked up at her. The Doctor. A couple of months ago you would’ve called her your best friend, and now… You weren’t quite sure what the two of you were.

The two of you stared at each other for a long time, the tension slowly growing between the two of you.

 _‘Well y/n,’_ you thought, _‘Now or never.’_

You gently grasped the Doctor’s coat and pulled her towards you.

It was a gentle, uncertain kiss, at least on your side. You didn’t know how that Doctor was going to react. You felt the Doctor tense when you kissed her before relaxing. She gently pulled you closer and closed her eyes and she deepened the kiss. The arm around your shoulders moved to your waist while the other gently cupped your face. Eventually the Doctor broke the kiss causing you to whine slightly.

“I love you.” The Doctor breathed out, “I love you so much you have no idea. I’m not expecting you to say it back. I just want you to know.”

You rested your head on the Doctor’s shoulder. “I know.” You replied

*

It was late when the two of you finally moved off the floor. The two of you ended up in the Doctor’s room and the two of you had collapsed onto the Doctor’s bed. The Doctor quickly pulled you into her arms. She lightly pressed a kiss against your forehead.

“Goodnight.” She whispered

“Goodnight.”

The TARDIS dimmed the lights in the room as the two of you fell asleep.

Well at least the Doctor did.

As soon as the feeling sleep come over you an unwelcomed voice appeared in your head.

_‘So that’s it? After everything we’ve been through, you chose her over me.’_

You sat up quickly in bed causing the Doctor to mutter slightly and turn over in her sleep.

_‘What…how…I thought I broke the bond?’_

_‘Darling’_ purred the Master, _‘Did you really think that it would be that simple?’_

_‘Well it seemed to be. Why are you back?’_

_‘Because you miss me.’_

_‘No,’_ you smirked, _‘No. I think it’s because you’re jealous!’_

You could feel the Master through your bond although he didn’t say anything. Rolling your eyes, you lay back down when you heard the Master say,

_‘Can you blame me? After what happened between us in that church can you blame me for getting jealous when I see what’s mine in the arms of someone else? You should’ve come with me.’_

_‘Why would I come with you after you killed all those people?’_

_‘I’m sorry,’_ the Master spat out, _‘I was angry. Happy now? Do you know how often I apologise for my actions?’_

_‘And you took you anger out on innocent people. I’m sensing a recurring theme here.’_

_‘I love you.’_

You opened your eyes. You had heard the Doctor say it many times but the Master never seemed to be the type of person to actually say it out loud.

_‘I love you and I’ll be damned if I let the Doctor take you away from me.’_

_‘If you truly love me you’ll let me go and let me be with the person I love. The person who I’m happy with.’_

_‘Oh darling,’_ the Master gave a dark chuckle, _‘We both know that you don’t really love her. We both know that this will never last.’_

You froze as the Master’s word echoed around your head.

_‘We both know that you will end up leaving her. You’ll never stay in the TARDIS.’_


	10. Another Ball

You woke up to the Doctor’s arms wrapped tightly around your waist. You groaned slightly and shifted in her grip causing her to tighten it and pull you back against her chest.

“Where are you going?” she muttered sleepily

“We need to get up.”

“We don’t have to,” replied the Doctor pressing her lips against your neck, “We could spend the whole day here.”

“As tempting as that sounds I don’t think that will be possible.”

“Why not?”

“Well firstly I need to use to the bathroom…”

The Doctor quickly let go of you and you slipped out of bed and ran towards the bathroom.

“And secondly?” called the Doctor

“I want to go somewhere with you.” You answered back, “Somewhere fun.”

The Doctor lay back on her bed and smiled. Last night was the best night’s sleep she had in ages. You wrapped up in her arms and away from the Master- she couldn’t have been happier. Of course there was the slight issue of you not telling her about the fact that the Master used to be in your head but she’ll deal with that later. Right now was all about treating you and taking you somewhere fun.

“How about a ball?”

“A ball?” you asked exiting the bathroom and sitting back down on the bed, “Another one?”

The Doctor wrapped her arms back around you and rested her head on your shoulder.

“A regency ball,” she explained, “The era of Austen. Such a wonderful period of history.”

“Sounds good. Love a bit of Austen.”

“I know. You’ll love it and you deserve to be treated.” The Doctor whispered

The Doctor started pressing kisses against your neck again as her hands started brushing against your chest. You squirmed out of her grip and skipped towards the door. You spun around and grinned at the Doctor who looked disappointed.

“Got to get ready. Don’t want to be rushing at the last minute.” You smiled before leaving the room.

“We have a time machine,” the Doctor called after you, “We’ll never be late.”

*

Once you arrived at the wardrobe you quickly shut the door and leant against it. You smiled when you heard a soft click and looked around.

“Thank you.” You said to the TARDIS and received a soft hum in response, “You don’t happen to know where the regency clothes are?”

The TARDIS let out a low beep and you rolled your eyes. Either it didn’t know (unlikely) or it did and wasn’t showing you. Sighing you made your way through the racks of clothes.

You pushed aside another rack of coats and sighed.

_‘You seem stressed.’_

_‘Shut up.’_

_‘So, the Doctor’s taking you to the regency era, for ‘fun’. So far you don’t seem to be having much fun.’_

_‘That’s because I’m not there yet. Ah ha!’_

You had finally found the clothes from that time period. You started pulled items off the rails.

“What should I wear?” you muttered

_‘Something in purple.’_

_‘No.’_

_‘Why not? The colour will suit you perfectly.’_

You could hear the smirk in the Master’s voice as he continued,

 _‘I rarely dream but last night I had the most amazing dream. You were wearing nothing but my shirt, which let me tell you is not an image I’ll forget in a hurry. You hands were tied to my bed rails with my tie. And the noises you made for me,’_ the Master let out a soft moan _, ‘Oh, y/n, the only thing I wish is to hear the way you gasp my name while I make you come undone under my ton-‘_

You turned bright red and tried to push the Master out of your mind but you found that you couldn’t. The Master laughed at your attempts.

_‘What’s the matter love? Did I embarrass you? You don’t want to hear what I plan to do to you one I’ve got you?’_

_‘Not going to happen. I’m staying with the Doctor.’_

_‘So that’s why you ran from her just a moment ago? You didn’t run away from me. In fact, if my memory is correct, you seemed quite keen on having me fu-‘_

“Y/n? Are you in here? Have you found something to wear?”

You jumped when the Doctor suddenly appeared behind you.

“Ye-yes,” you spluttered out, still embarrassed at what the Master was telling you, “I was thinking about this.”

You looked down at the item of clothing in your hand and the colour drained from your face. It was the same dark purple as the Master’s coat. You could see the Doctor had the same reaction while the Master cackled in your mind.

_‘What did you do?’_

_‘So suspicious darling. I did nothing.’_

You quickly put it back muttering, “Maybe not. How about blue.”

“Yeah,” said the Doctor although it sounded slightly strained, “Blue would be better.”

*

The two of you finished finding your outfits in silence. Occasionally the Doctor would show you something but none of them appealed to you. Eventually you settled on a TARDIS blue outfit. You could see how happy it made the Doctor. You looked at yourself in the mirror and smiled. The colour did suit you.

“Ready?” asked the Doctor when the two of you were in the control room.

“Definitely.”

The two of you linked arms and headed out of the TARDIS. You gasped at the scene before you. It was a pitch black night and you could clearly see the stars. Carriages pulled up to the grand country manor and you could see elegantly dressed ladies and gentlemen walking up the stairs. Torches lit up the gravel pathway and the two of you headed towards the house.

“I know the Duke,” whispered the Doctor, “He’s an old friend. Helped him out with an unexpected guest in his lake. He thought it was a mermaid. Turned out it was an alien lizard queen looking for a new planet.”

“What?”

“Story for another time. Ah yes,” said the Doctor when the two of you arrived at the door, “We’re friends of Duke Harker. Tell him that the Doctor is here.”

The footman raised an eyebrow at the two of you but quickly left. It didn’t take him long to return and immediately ushered the both of you into the manor. The two of you were greeted by a very tall, handsome man.

“Doctor!” he cried, “So good to see you again and who is your friend?”

“This is y/n.”

“A pleasure.”

He grasped your hand and raised it to his lips and kissed it. Throughout this exchange he never broke eye contact with you. The Doctor coughed.

“Right of course,” said the Duke, “Come this way. Don’t worry,” he winked at you, “This is a no questions asked event.”

The Doctor quickly snatched your hand away from the Duke and dragged you into the ball room. The ball room was just as grand as the outside. It was lit up in a soft golden light and there was currently a dance in progress. It reminded you of the ball the Doctor previously took you to.

“Be careful of the Duke.” the Doctor whispered.

“Why? I thought he was your friend.”

The Doctor opened her mouth to reply but just as she did the current dance ended. Quickly snapping it shut she dragged you out to the floor.

“We came here to have fun right?” she asked, “Let’s focus on that.”

*

You lost count of how many dances you were involved in but you did know that the Doctor was involved in every one of them. You spun about without a care, laughing. The Doctor was right, you did love the regency era.

You looked around for the Doctor and saw that she was in deep conversation with someone. Deciding that it was best to leave her, you took this opportunity to get some space and some air. You staggered out onto the balcony and leant against the railing. You took a deep breath of the cool night air and sighed.

“It does get quite hot in there doesn’t it? I can’t blame you for escaping out here.”

You spun around and saw the Duke. The Doctor’s warning from earlier came back into your mind.

“Yes it does,” you said watching as he came over, “I’m sorry but I should be finding the Doctor she-“

“Stay,” he said grabbing your arm, “Any friend of the Doctor is a friend of mine. Besides, I’d like to get to know you better.”

“Get to know me better?”

“Yes, you are quite lovely. I can see why-“

You were suddenly pulled out of the Duke’s grip. You looked up and saw the Doctor glaring at him.

“Doc-“

She held up her hand and you immediately closed your mouth.

“I think we’re leaving.” She said abruptly and started dragging you away.

“But-“

“Not now.”

The two of you were silent all the way back to the TARDIS. Whenever you tried to pull your wrist free from the Doctor’s grasp she tightened it causing you to wince. As soon as the two of you were back in the TARDIS you found yourself pinning against the TARDIS doors.

“What was that?” the Doctor asked

“Excuse me?”

“Back there. You and the Duke.”

“Doc, I have no idea-“

“He was flirting with you.”

“Yes, but-“

“And you-“

“Will you let me finish!” you yelled, “Yes, he flirted with me, but I was trying to get away. I didn’t want his attention. I was trying to get back to you.”

Neither of you spoke for a while. The Doctor quickly stepped back and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Oh y/n,” she whispered, “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”

You gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “What’s the matter Doc?”

“I’m afraid of losing you,” she said and pulled you into her arms, “I can’t bear to loss you again.”

“Oh Doc. You don’t have to worry about that.”

“No?”

“No.”

The Doctor beamed at you. “Good,” she said, “Now let’s get to bed. I bet you’re exhausted.”

The Doctor grasped your hand and led you back to her room. Part of you wanted to spend the night in your old room but one look at the Doctor’s face made you change your mind. She didn’t meant to act that way, she was only looking out for your best interests.

Right?


	11. Chapter 11

For the past couple of days the Doctor had been nothing but apologetic. She had made you breakfast in bed every day, took the TARDIS to wherever and whenever you wanted. She did everything you asked for.

Apart from leave you alone.

If you were reading in the library she would pop up and read to you. If you were swimming she would appear and offering you a cuppa or something to eat. If you was trying to take a nap she would join you and wrap her arms around you. While you loved her company, occasionally you did need your space.

You were sitting by the TARDIS doors, your legs hanging out into space looking out at the stars. Part of you missed travelling by yourself but you knew that you were safer in the TARDIS and you missed the Doctor. Of course part of you loved the Doctor, but if you were being completely truthful, the TARDIS was a major draw. You did feel guilty but then you remembered how the Doctor lied to you and you forced those feeling down.

You felt the Doctor sit down next to you. You briefly glanced over at her before staring back out into space.

“You alright?” the Doctor asked at last

“Fine.”

“You don’t seem fine.”

“I am,” you gave her a grin, “Trust me.”

The Doctor smiled back, “That’s my line.”

The two of you lapsed into a comfortable silence. That was one of your favourite things about travelling with the Doctor- there were very few awkward silences between the two of you. You didn’t need to be talking to feel the connection between the two of you.

“I have an idea on where we should travel next.” The Doctor said at last

“Oh? Where?”

The Doctor cupped your face in her hands and pressed a gentle kiss against your lips.

“It’s a surprise.” She said against them.

“Come on,” you pouted, “Please.”

The Doctor let out a soft laugh, “Nope. Just wait. You’ll love it, I promise.”

*

“Do I have to wear this?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

You felt the Doctor brush her fingers along your neck and you shivered.

“So you don’t see where we’re going until I want you to.” The Doctor whispered against your ear. You could hear the smile in her voice. “But don’t worry, it won’t be long! Just be good for a little while longer.”

You sighed but did what you were told. This time the Doctor was telling truth and the TARDIS landed with a jolt. You almost fell over but the Doctor quickly grabbed you.

“Steady!” she laughed and led you towards the doors.

“Ready?”

“Yes!”

You heard the doors opens and the Doctor pulled you outside. The first thing you noticed was how hot and loud it was. You noticed the scent of spices and incenses and frowned slightly.

“Any guesses?”

“None.”

“Alright, take off your blindfold!”

Quickly you reached up and pulled off the blindfold. You gasped. It was the Grand Bazaar. Bright colours, great smelling food and the general business of the place made you smile.

“Oh Doc,” you said, “It’s amazing!”

The Doctor gave a smug smile. “I knew you’d like it,” she said, “Come on. Let me show you around.”

You spent the next couple of hours being dragged around by the Doctor. You didn’t know how much time you spent there. Eventually the two of you stopped at a stall. The Doctor was currently arguing with the owner. She had told you that it was a dangerous alien artefact and she had to get it back before it ended up in the wrong hands. The Doctor didn’t know how it got there, but she was determined to find out how.

You stood off to the side as you watched the argument progress. You weren’t really paying attention, dangerous alien tech was definitely more of the Doctor’s area of expertise. This was how someone was able to grab your wrist and drag you away. You were roughly pulled into an alley and shoved against a wall.

“Hey! What the-“

“Shh,” a hand quickly covered your mouth, “You don’t want the Doctor to find us. She’ll spoil our fun.”

You looked up into the deep brown eyes of the Master.

“Now, are you going to be quiet or will I have to gag you,” the Master smirked, “Well, that’ll definitely come later although I’ll prefer that to be in private.”

You slapped the Master’s hand away.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

The Master looked out of the alley.

“Enjoying the show.” He said

“You left that tech there didn’t you?”

“Of course. Who else would it have been?”

You snorted and looked back at the Doctor who was still in her heated debate.

“She hasn’t noticed you’re gone,” commented the Master, “Not very observant is she?”

“She has more pressing matters to deal with,” you replied, “She’ll come for me. She always does.”

“Do I detect a hint of bitterness dear? Finding her too suffocating.” The Master dragged a finger down your cheek causing you to jump, “She still doesn’t trust you.”

“She does! And I like the Doctor’s company, thank you very much!”

“So is that why she never leaves you alone?”

“How-“you cut yourself off when you remembered that the Master was back in your head, “Please keep out of my head.”

“I can’t.”

“Why?”

“It’s the only way I get to be close to you while you’re with her. Well, until you realise that the Doctor isn’t good for you and come with me.”

“And what? You’re better than the Doctor?”

“Miles.”

“You threw a tantrum and killed people because I saw the Doctor.”

“And I apologised.”

“That won’t bring them back to life.”

You found yourself pinned against the wall again, staring up into the Master’s eyes.

“Look me in the eye and tell me you’re happy,” he said, “Tell me you like travelling with her. Tell me you love her.”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath before opening them and saying, “I love her.”

The Master bent down and brushed his lips against yours.

“Liar,” He said against them, “You’re staying with her for all the wrong reasons. I’ve been in your head, I know you. Don’t feel that you have to lie to me.”

“Don’t pretend you know me. Don’t tell me what I want. Don’t tell me who I do and don’t love.”

“Then tell me what you want.”

You blinked up at the Master in surprise. He frowned at you.

“What?”

“What. Do. You. Want.”

“I want to be happy.”

The Master smirked, “So you admit that you aren’t happy.”

“At this present moment, pinned against this wall? No.”

“Hmm, true. Pinning you against my bed would be a far better option.”

“Y/n? Y/n where are you?”

The response you were about to give died when you heard the Doctor calling your name. You gave the Master a panicked looked and started pushing at his chest.

“Go,” you hissed, “Before she finds you.”

“And what an interesting conversation that’ll make.”

“Go!”

“No.”

“Please Master.”

You could see the Master tense when you used his name. It was almost funny he how reacted to it. He close his eye before giving you a stiff nod.

“Very well,” he said, “I can see when I’m not wanted.”

“That’s not what-“

“I know,” you could see the tenderness in his eyes, “You’re looking out for me. You care about me.”

He leant down and place a quick kiss on your lips.

“Until next time.”

He ran out of the other end of the alley just as the Doctor appeared.

“Where were you?” she asked running over to you, “Didn’t you hear me?”

“I thought I saw-“

“Never mind,” the Doctor grasped your hand, “We’ll talk about this back in the TARDIS.”

*

“Now,” said the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS control panel, “What have I told you about running off?”

“Not to.”

“Then why did you do it.”

“I thought I saw someone.”

“Who?”

When you didn’t answer the Doctor frowned.

“Who did you see?”

“No one.”

“Then why did you-“

“It does matter!” you yelled, “Fine. You want the truth. I wanted some time to explore, on my own. Away from you!”

“Then why didn’t you just say-“

“Because,” you hissed, “You would’ve refused. We have been together all the fucking time Doctor! I want to explore on my own. So when you were distracted I took the opportunity. You let the others explore on their own! So sue me for wanting the same experience that Ryan, Yaz and Graham had.”

A thick silence hung between the two of you. Eventually the Doctor took a deep breath and said,

“Please don’t swear.”

“I can swear if I fucking want to! Now, I’m going to bed.”

You stormed past the Doctor and turned left.

“The bedroom is the other way.”

You stuck your head back into the room and snapped, “I’m pissed at you so going back to my room. I’ll come back when you’re ready to apologise.”

The Doctor rubbed her face and groaned when she heard your angry footsteps get fainter.

“What have I done?”

*

When you got to your room you collapsed on your bed and let out a soft groan. You knew you shouldn’t have come back. It was too soon. Slowly you pulled out your phone and dialled the one person you knew you could rely on.

“Hey Yaz, it’s me. You free to meet?”


	12. Chapter 12

You had agreed to meet at a café. Yaz insisted on this mainly because Ryan and Graham wouldn’t forgive her if she didn’t tell them you were visiting. You hadn’t minded. Besides, you saw Yaz when they were in Rome and you hadn’t seen this others in ages, it would be nice to see them again.

You had left the TARDIS when you were sure that the Doctor was asleep. You were thankful that you decided to sleep in your room that night rather than share the Doctor’s. If you got your timings right then the Doctor wouldn’t even be aware that you had left the TARDIS.

Ryan ran over to you when he saw you.

“You came to visit!” he cried giving you a massive hug and squeezing you tightly.

You burst out laughing and wrapped your arms around him.

“I said I would didn’t I?” you said

“Easy Ryan,” said Graham, “I think you should let y/n go now.”

Reluctantly Ryan let you go. Graham patted you on the shoulder.

“Good to see you again.”

“Come on, is that all you’re giving me?”

This time you pulled Graham into a hug.

“I’ve missed you guys so much.”

The TARDIS was strangely quiet without your friends. You don’t think you’d ever get used to it just being the Doctor and yourself. You were glad to finally meet up with your friends again. You needed to speak to them without the Doctor being there.

“What did you want to speak to us about?” asked Yaz, “You seemed pretty nervous on the phone.”

You took a deep breath before saying, “I needed to speak to you guys without the Doctor.”

“The Doctor?”

“What do you want to tell us?”

_‘Tell them. Tell them everything. Destroy their faith in their precious Doctor’_

“Err, y/n?”

“Right, yeah. From the beginning.”

*

“Wait, I don’t understand something,” said Ryan, “Why did you go back to the TARDIS?”

“I agree,” said Graham, “You were free to do what you wanted. You could explore the whole universe and you go back to her.”

You gave them a sheepish look.

“It was for kinda a selfish reason.”

“Which is?”

“The TARDIS is safe. When I’m in the TARDIS, and with the Doctor, I’m safe from the Master. Besides, I missed the Doctor.”

_‘And me, you missed me. But don’t worry love, when you join me I’ll make sure you’re safe and protected. You won’t have to worry about me lying to you.’_

“Y/n? Are you alright? You keep spacing out.”

Right. They didn’t know that the Master was in your head.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired.”

“Have you seen the Master at all?”

“No!”

Ryan, Yaz and Graham shared a look.

“Y/n,” said Ryan, “You have haven’t you.”

“I might’ve ran into him during the Blitz.”

“The Blitz?”

“What were you doing then?”

 _‘Yes tell them. Tell them all about the church. Tell them about how you almost let me fuck you._ ’ The Master’s voice dropped to a whisper and he continued, _‘Tell them how you wish we hadn’t been interrupted and that you would allow me to do that all over again.’_

“I needed to speak to the Doctor.”

“So you went to London during world war two to meet her?”

“No, we spoke over the phone and I had the unfortunately pleasure of running into the Master.”

The Master snorted.

‘Unfortunate. If you say so.’

“Why did you want to speak to the Doctor?” asked Yaz, “You seemed pretty keen on never seeing her again if I remember.”

“Well, it’s after what happened in Rome.”

“Rome?”

“When you told me that my perception filter had stopped working.”

“Y/n-“

“Well, let me tell you, I was terrified! I ended up in Cardiff and met Jack Harkness.”

“Jack? You met Jack?”

“Yeah, and he told me that it was working fine. I was planning on talking to you first about it but he told me to talk to the Doctor first.”

“Y/-“

“Long story short, I met up with the Doctor, the Master found us, ended up killing people and I escaped with the Doctor.”

_‘Human! Will you shut up for one minute! The other humans are trying to tell you something!’_

You winced and grabbed your head. Graham placed a hand on your shoulder.

“You alright?”

“Fine, just a headache.”

“Y/n,” Yaz said quietly

“Listen, y/n-“

You felt a shift with the Master before he continued, an obvious smirk in his voice

_‘When you’re with me you won’t have to worry about me keeping information from you. I have never lied and while I can’t promise that I’ll always be gentle I can promise to not be as clingy and needy as she is. Besides, who doesn’t like to be a bit rough in bed? Don’t worry, the bruises that I’ll give you on your wrists will heal eventually. Or how about lazy days in bed. Not my preferred taste, I won’t lie, but I’ll do anything for you if that’s what you desire. Just you and me under the stars. Wrapped in a blanket, our bodies are the only thing keeping us warm. Can the Doctor promise you that? Or will there always be that nagging doubt in the back of your mind?’_

You had been so busy listening to the Master that you hadn’t taken in your friends warnings. It was only when you heard the scraping of a chair and an arm being flung over your shoulders that you realised that the Doctor had joined you.

“Hey guys!” said the Doctor cheerfully

“Hey Doc.”

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, I thought now would be a good time to visit my fam,” she squeezed you shoulder, “And it turns out the y/n had the same idea.”

An awkward silence fell over the five of you. You couldn’t make eye contact with the Doctor who was giving you a hurt look. She must have realised that you slipped out while she was asleep. Eventually you coughed and said,

“It’s getting late. We should head back. We could meet up another time.”

“I agree.” The Doctor stood up quickly and gently pulled you along, “Bye guys.”

Graham stood up and opened his mouth to say something but you quickly shook your head. You lied, this was your battle. You didn’t intend to drag the others into this. Graham closed his mouth and grimaced and Ryan and Yaz didn’t look much happier.

The walk back to the TARDIS was silent. When the two of you entered the TARDIS the Doctor quickly let go of your hand and left you by the stairs. You had dealt with the Doctor being angry-silent before but you could tell that this time she was upset. You might’ve gone too far.

_‘What? Seeing your friends is too far? And I’m the one accused of being evil.’_

_‘Not helping.’_

_‘I’ve always helped you.’_

_‘Since when.’_

_‘Since-‘_

“Shut up!” the Doctor yelled, “For once can you just be quiet?”

You startled at the look on her face.

Desperate. Hurt. Tears streaming down her face.

She quickly wiped the tears and turned her back to you.

“If you wanted to see the others you could’ve just said,” she said, “I know I’ve lied and I probably deserved this but you exactly haven’t been honest as well. If we’re going to make this relationship work we need to be honest with each other.” She looked over her shoulder at you, “About everything.”

_‘Oh I probably should’ve mentioned. I told the Doctor about me being in your head. She’s been hearing all our conversations. All of them.’_

“Right,” you said, “Time to be honest with each other.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Why didn’t you tell me?” the Doctor asked, “You should’ve told me about him.”

_‘We all know why she tell didn’t tell.’_

“Keep out of this!” both you and the Doctor yelled

_‘Why should I? Shouldn’t we let y/n decide if she wants me here or not?’_

“Go away.” You said

_‘No-‘_

“Please Master. This is just between the Doctor and I.”

The Master was silent for a moment before he said,

_‘I’ve always liked it when you begged. Very well, have your precious little discussion. I’ll see you later.’_

Neither you nor the Doctor spoke for a while until the Doctor eventually said,

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I should’ve done,” You said, “In hindsight telling you would’ve been the right thing to do. But I… But I liked it. I liked talking to him.”

“He tried to kill us.”

“I’m not saying that he’s a good person,” you cried, “Can’t you find someone entertaining while also knowing that they’re a bastard?”

You walked over to the Doctor and placed a hand on her shoulder.

“We’ve both made mistakes,” you said, “We’ve both lied to each other. We’ve both kept things from each other.”

The Doctor took you’re hand and raised it to her lips, placing a kiss against your knuckles.

“Why didn’t you tell me you wanted to see the others?” she asked, “I would’ve said yes.”

“It wasn’t just that I wanted to see the others.” You said

“Then what’s that matter?”

“You were being so clingy!” you cried, “I never got a moment to myself! I needed some space!”

You were breathing heavily and giving the Doctor a desperate, pleading look.

“I’m sorry,” said the Doctor, “On Gallifrey-“

“This isn’t Gallifrey,” you said, “I’m not a timelord.”

“I’m afraid.” The Doctor said quietly

“Of what?”

“That you’d leave. That you’d go to him and I’d be alone again. When I woke up and you weren’t there I was terrified that you had done just that.”

“Was that why you followed me?”

The Doctor winced.

“Yeah, just add that to the list of things I shouldn’t have done. But I needed to know.”

“This is what I’m talking about! Can’t you trust me?”

“Can you trust me?”

“I came back didn’t I?”

“But you’ve been talking to him.”

“I can’t help that. I’ve tried pushing him out but it doesn’t work anymore.”

“Do you want him?”

“Excuse me?”

“What he said to you when you were looking for clothes. Do you want him?”

You flushed bright red as you remembered that conversation. You hadn’t realised that she had heard that conversation as well.

“I don’t know any more,” you admitted, “Everything is so confusing.”

“But you want me.”

The Doctor grasped your chin and forced you to look into her eyes.

“Do you want to stay?” she whispered

“Yes.”

“Why? Why do you want to stay?”

Your hands cupped the Doctor’s face and you said,

“Do I really need to give you an explanation?”

The Doctor nodded.

“I need to hear you say it.”

“Because I love you.”

“Even after everything I’ve done to you?”

“Yes. You should never have kept that part of my existence in this dimension a secret but you know that. I think the amount of time you’ve apologised for that has shown me that. But when I was in the TARDIS you showed me things beyond my wildest imagination. Those nights when we stayed up and watched the creation of a new galaxy or when you, Ryan, Yaz, Graham and myself stayed up all night watching films. Of course I wished to go outside and have to same adventures as you guys but you still showed me the stars.”

The Doctor smiled at you. Gently she pulled you towards her and pressed a soft kiss against your lips.

“You want to stay, even after I messed up.” The way she said it was as though she couldn’t quite believe it.

“We’ve both messed up and we’re both messed up people. I think we complement each other perfectly.”

“That’s all I needed to hear.”

*

You were back in the Doctor’s bed that night. The Doctor was curled around you, her legs tangled up with yours. Your head was resting on her chest and you listening to her heart beats. Despite the soothing atmosphere you found it difficult to get to sleep.

“You’ve gotten better at lying my dear. How do you think she’ll feel when she finds out?”

You sat bolt upright and stared, terrified, at the Master. All you could do was gape at him before you blushed and grabbed the duvet, pulling it up and around your chest.

“No need to be modest on my account,” said the Master, sitting down on the edge of the bed, “I was enjoying the show.”

You moved away from him and started shaking the Doctor.

“Doc, Doc wake up!” you hissed

“Don’t bother.” said the Master

“What did you do to her?” you snapped turning back to the Master

“Simple timelord trick. Don’t worry, she isn’t harmed just sleeping.”

“What do you want?”

“Answers. Do you really love her?”

“Yes. My turn, how did you get in here?”

“Same way as last time.” The Master reached over and grabbed your chin, “You still despise what she did to you don’t you.”

“No.”

“That wasn’t such a convincing lie.”

The Doctor groaned slightly and shifted away from you. The Master took this opportunity to lean forward and place his arms around your waist, boxing you in against the mattress.

“You need to leave.” You said

“Funnily enough that was what I was going to say to you.”

“No, I’m not leaving.”

“Why?”

“You promised me that you had changed,” you glared, “You hadn’t. I’m staying.”

In a flash the Master was on top of you. You gave a cry of protest and raised your arms but the Master quickly pinned them down. He stared down at you, a triumphant smirk on his face.

“Tell me, how do you think the Doctor would react if she woke up to see you like this?” he asked, “Furious? Betrayed? Maybe she’ll want to join in?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” you spat

The Master continued staring at you, an unreadable emotion of his face. He gave your wrists one last squeeze before sighing and moving off you. He moved to the edge of the bed and rested his head in his hands.

“Of course not,” he said, “I just want… just want…”

You sat up and moved next to him. You placed a hand on his shoulder causing him to look over at you.

“Want what?” you asked but you had a feeling that you already knew the answer.

“You.”

You sighed and looked away. The Master gave a bitter laugh.

“Always the Doctor. Everyone always picks the Doctor.”

“I can’t help it.”

“I know.”

The two of you shared a smile.

“I should go,” the Master said at last, “Let you get back to your precious Doctor. But before I do.”

He reached over and wrapped an arm around you waist. He pulled you towards him and pressed his lips against yours. You closed your eyes as your hands automatically grabbed his coat and pulled him towards you. You could feel the passion, the longing, in the kiss but eventually you knew that it would have to end.

The Master broke the kiss but he didn’t move away. He placed his forehead against your and looked deep into your eyes.

“Nothing I can do is there.”

“No.”

The Master closed his eyes and grimaced. He bent his head and brushed his nose against yours.

“I guess this is good bye.” You said

The Master smirked. He brushed his cheek against your and you smiled when his beard lightly scratched your cheek.

“How about good bye for now,” he whispered, “Don’t think you’ve seen the last of me.”

He pressed on last kiss on your cheek before standing up. He walked over to the door and winked at you before leaving. You sighed and flopped back down on the bed. You looked over at the Doctor and smiled, brushing her hair out of her face. She smiled and nuzzled against you hand.

You had made up your mind.

You had made the right choice.


	14. Chapter 14

You woke up to find yourself alone. You rolled onto your back and frowned at the ceiling. You had thought you were going to wake up beside the Doctor. You were expecting her to know what went on with you and the Master, to have another argument.

“Where is she?” you asked

The TARDIS let out a low beep and you sighed.

“Fine, don’t tell me.”

You swung your legs off of the bed and just as your feet touched the floor the Doctor burst into the room. She was balancing a tray which looked like it might fall at any moment.

“You’re up!” she cried, “I wanted to surprise you with breakfast.”

If she knew she wasn’t saying anything. It seemed like the Master was telling the truth.

Again.

“You shouldn’t have.” You said.

The Doctor carefully balanced the tray in one hand and gently pushed you back into the bed with the other. Once you were lying back down she placed the tray on your lap and laid down next to you. To your surprise she hadn’t managed to drop anything.

“So,” you asked once she had settled down, “What’s the plan for today?”

The Doctor grimaced.

“Nothing exciting unfortunately,” she said, “The TARDIS had to have some work done so I’ll be doing that all day.”

The TARDIS let out a beep in protest and the two of you laughed.

“It’s important that we fix this,” the Doctor said to the TARDIS, “We don’t want to get sucked into a black hole do we?”

“Definitely not.”

The Doctor pressed a kiss to the side of your head.

“You’ll be alright on your own? I mean,” the Doctor added quickly, “You won’t be too bored.”

“I don’t think it’s possible to be bored here.”

*

You decided to spend the day reading in the library. It was nice to have a quiet day to relax. You did initially contemplate going for a swim but you quickly decided not to. You were curled up in a soft, comfy armchair and had just finished your book.

“What to read next?” you asked

The TARDIS let out a couple of quick, and it seemed excited, beeps.

“Do you have an idea?”

The TARDIS beeped again and you laughed standing up.

“Alright, show me where.”

It was difficult to find exactly where the TARDIS was trying to lead you to. You had taken several wrong turnings in the library which wasn’t completely your fault. The TARDIS could’ve made it easier for you but it was being stubborn a refused to. It took you almost twenty minutes to find the exact book shelf the TARDIS wanted to be at.

“Well, what do you want to show me?” you asked, “Just another book shelf.”

The TARDIS gave five beeps.

“Yeah, yeah, very helpful. I don’t speak whatever language you and the Doctor speak.”

The TARDIS gave another five beeps.

“Five books?”

The same five beeps. This time the TARDIS seemed irritated at you.

“The fifth shelf?”

The TARIDS gave a sharp beep and you smiled.

“Got there in the end,” you muttered bending down, “Now let’s see what you want me to see.”

As you looked along the shelf it didn’t take you long to find what you were meant to see. It was the copy of Jane Eyre that the Doctor had wanted to give you all those months ago. You smiled as you pulled it off of the shelf.

“Thank you.” You breathed as you ran your fingers over the cover.

You loved this version of Jane Eyre but you knew that you couldn’t take it with a clear conscience. It belonged to the Doctor’s granddaughter and it was clear that she loved that book dearly. Even though you weren’t going to keep the book there wasn’t any harm in reading it. You brought it back to your seat and curled back up in it. Carefully you opened the book and started reading, easily getting absorbed into the story.

*

You didn’t know how many hours you had spent in the library when you finally put Jane Eyre down. You got out of you seat and stretched, desperate for a cup of tea. As you made your way to the kitchen you wondered how the Doctor was getting on.

 _‘Hopefully she has fixed whatever the issue is,’_ you thought, _‘I would dread to think what would happen if we ended up being sucked into a black hole!’_

As you started making your tea you weren’t aware of the person quietly slipping into the kitchen. You jumped when you felt a pair of arms wrap around you and you were pulled against the Doctor’s chest.

“Doc,” you said, “Hi.”

“Hey,” the Doctor said resting her chin on your shoulder, “What are you doing?”

“Making a cuppa. Want one?”

“Nah.”

The Doctor tightened her grip and shifted her head so her forehead was resting against your shoulder. She breathed in deeply.

“Did you fix the problem?”

“Huh?”

“With the TARDIS?”

“Oh yeah, just finished. She wasn’t making it easy for me.”

“Wasn’t she?”

“No but I got there in the end,” the Doctor let out a chuckle, “Fixed it all up.”

Your breath hitched as you felt the Doctor’s lips press against your neck.

“Doc…” you said slowly, your tea long abandoned.

“I missed you.” Muttered the Doctor.

She pressed her lips against your pulse point and you stifled a moan. She felt her smirk against your neck at your reaction.

“I was only in the library.” You breathed out.

“Still, you wanted your space and I gave it to you. It was hard though,” the Doctor’s hands started trailing up your chest until they came to the top button of your shirt, “To know that you were so close and yet I couldn’t touch you.”

“So you’re making up for lost time now?”

The Doctor suddenly spun you around and harshly pushed you against the counter. She looked deep into your eyes, her gaze dark and full of longing. Neither of you spoke for a minute but then the Doctor grabbed your shirt collar and pulled you in for a harsh kiss.

The Doctor had never kissed you like this before. Previously kisses with the Doctor had usually been soft, gentle as though she was constantly trying to persuade you to stay. This kiss was completely different. It was rough, passionate, as though it was going to be the last kiss the Doctor was ever going to give you.

It reminded you of the kisses the Master used to give you.

The Doctor growled into the kiss and lightly bit your lip causing you to gasp. The Doctor seized the opportunity to dominate the kiss. One arm was wrapped tightly around your waist while the other was opening the buttons of your shirt.

Eventually though you had to break apart for air. You were both panting and you rested your forehead against the Doctor’s. The Doctor was still busy undoing the buttons on your shirt.

“Well, that was different.”

The Doctor’s eyes snapped up towards yours. They were still filled with the same dark longing as earlier.

“Different good?” she asked and you could hear a faint trace of uncertainty in her voice.

You smiled and said, “Different good.”

“Good.”

The Doctor smirked and to your surprise lifted you onto the kitchen counter. With you shirt now fully unbuttoned her hands slowly made their way down to your jeans.

“Woah, woah, woah,” you said grabbing her hands, “Wait a minute.”

“Is everything ok?” The uncertainty was back.

“Just not here,” you said, “Bedroom?”

The Doctor smiled and looked relieved. She must’ve been worried that she had gone too far with you.

“Bedroom.”

*

The two of you were curled up in each other’s arms, your head once again resting on the Doctor’s chest. The Doctor was running her fingers through your hair.

“I love you.” She whispered, breaking the peaceful silence.

You propped yourself up on your elbow and gave the Doctor a soft smile.

“I love you to.” You said

The Doctor grinned and sat up, cupping your face and bringing you closer for a kiss. The two of you laid back down and you placed her head back on the Doctor’s chest and you knew you could get used to this.

But you knew you shouldn’t.

Slowly the Doctor’s breathing evened out and when you looked up she was asleep. Carefully, in order not to wake her, you slipped out of bed and pulled out your phone. Quickly you sent a message to the one person you never thought you would have texted.

Captain Jack Harkness.


	15. Chapter 15

“Why did you call me,” yawned Jack, “Do you know what time it is over here.”

You gave Jack a sheepish look. His hair was messy and his shirt was half open. It was clear that he had been sleeping.

“Sorry,” you said, “But this needs to be done.”

Jack looked at his watch and grimaced.

“At two in the morning?”

“As that the time over there,” you winced, “Sorry. I didn’t realise how early it was.”

“No,” Jack said slowly, “Just-“

“Who are you speaking to Jack?”

Another man came into view. He had the same rumpled look as Jack and you raised your eyebrows.

“Hi,” you waved awkwardly, “I’m y/n.”

“You’re y/n!” the man suddenly seemed excited, “Jack has told me-“

“Ianto,” said Jack, “Not now.”

“But I have so many-“

“Maybe later.” you said.

“Later, right yeah,” said Ianto awkwardly, “I’ll, err, leave you to it.”

He gave you an awkward wave and quickly left. You grinned at Jack.

“So,” you said, “Is that your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“He seems nice.”

“He is, but I didn’t think you called to talk about my love life. I think this is more about yours.”

You shifted your phone slightly so you could get a better picture of Jack.

“How much do you know about vortex manipulators?”

“Quite a lot. Why?”

“The Doctor told me that she was able to track me because my vortex manipulator left a trail. Is there a way to get rid of that?”

Jack leant back in his chair.

“Are you planning on leaving the Doctor again?”

“Just answer my question.”

“Fine. Yes there is but it’ll be easier to get a later model. Now, you answer my question.”

“I am planning to leave her again.”

“Why?”

“It’s too early to get into this conversation,” you said, “Can we talk about it later?”

“I don’t think that I’m going to drop this topic.”

“I’m not expecting you to. Now, how can I upgrade this?”

“Y/n,” Jack said gently, “It’ll be easier and safer to get a new one.”

“I don’t want to.”

“Why not.”

“The Doctor gave me this,” you explained, “I feel bad just leaving it.”

“So you’re planning on leaving the Doctor but you don’t want to throw away the gifts she gave you.”

“It reminds me of happier times,” you snapped, “So sue me for wanting to remember a time when I was happy.”

Silence fell between the two of you.

“I understand,” Jack said quietly, “I’ll help you alter the vortex manipulator on one condition.”

“Which is?”

“You tell me your plan.”

*

“It isn’t often I say this but that has got to be the most dangerous plans I’ve ever heard.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence.”

You had told Jack your plan while he helped you adapt the vortex manipulator. You had successfully managed to upgrade with very few electric shocks.

“It’s the only way.”

“No it’s not! Have you tried talking to the Doctor?”

“Of course I have,” you hissed, “Don’t you think that’s the first thing I did? But she hardly ever leaves me out of her sight. And before you ask, I did bring it up with her.”

“And?”

You blushed and looked away. Noticing your reaction Jack smirked. That was definitely a story he was going to have to get out of you. Maybe if your drunk you’d tell him.

“Thanks for helping me with this,” you said changing the subject, “It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome. Although it isn’t as safe as a newer model it should do the job. And about your other plan-“

“I’ll contact you.”

“Ok, but-“

The TARDIS suddenly let out a couple of beeps and you looked away sharply.

“Y/n?” you heard the Doctor call, “Are you in here.”

“Shit,” you whispered, “I got to go.”

“Y-“

“I’ll talk to you later.” You whispered

You took your phone and quickly powered it off. You slipped it in the pocket of the dressing gown you were wearing and grabbed the vortex manipulator. You knew you wouldn’t be able to escape through the door without the Doctor seeing you so you slipped between some shelves. You saw the Doctor enter the workshop and prayed that the shadows would hide you.

“Y/n, where are you?”

You moved deeper into the shadows as the Doctor passed by where you were hiding. She stopped by the shelves and you held you breath, terrified that she would hear you. The Doctor briefly glanced in your direction before moving on. You let out a sigh of relief and immediately regretted it.

You heard the Doctor’s footsteps quickly moving towards the shelves. Thinking on your feet you slipped out of the gap and made a dash towards the doors. It seemed that luck was on your side and the Doctor hadn’t noticed you.

Dashing through the TARDIS corridors you tried to think of a plan. You couldn’t go straight back to the bedroom, the Doctor would know something was up then.

“Think y/n,” you said, “Think, think, think.”

You jumped when a door was suddenly flung open. You took a couple of steps back, prepare for the Doctor to appear. However, when no one came out you made you way inside.

“The kitchen,” you said grinning, “Perfect.”

You grabbed a cup and filled it with water. You could pretend that you were just getting a glass of water and in your half asleep state took a wrong turning. Hopefully the Doctor would believe you.

Making sure that you phone and vortex manipulator were still in your pocket you headed out of the kitchen. You kept you head slightly drooped and walked with a slight shuffle.

“Y/n? There you are!”

You lifted your head slightly.

“Doc?” you asked sleepily, “What are you doing?”

The Doctor wrapped an arm around you, looking relieved that she had found you.

“When I woke up and saw that you weren’t there I thought you had left again,” the Doctor said, “Where had you gone?”

“I went to get a cup of water,” you said sleepily, “Got lost.”

The Doctor frowned but didn’t say anything.

“Is there a way to get back to the room quicker?” the Doctor asked the TARDIS.

The TARDIS beeps and the next turning you saw your room. The Doctor smiled and ushered you quickly into the room. When she turned around you quickly hid the vortex manipulator and phone in your side table.

“I’m glad you’re still here.” the Doctor said wrapping her arms around you and pulling you back towards her.

You hummed in acknowledgement and closed your eyes. You shouldn’t get used to this. You relaxed into the Doctor’s arms as the two of you drifted back off to sleep.

You really shouldn’t get used to this.


	16. Chapter 16

The Doctor smiled as she gazed down at you and gently ran her fingers through your hair. One of her favourite things about humans was how much sleep they needed. It meant that she had plenty of time to watch you sleep. You might’ve found it disturbing if you knew so that was one of her little secrets. The Doctor’s hand still as she felt pressure in her head. She knew it was the Master and it was inevitable that they would be having this conversation.

“Do you ever give up?” she asked

 _‘If y/n was with me would you stop trying to get them back?’_ came the reply

“That’s different.”

_‘How?’_

“You’d be keeping them by your side with the threat of innocent lives on the line.”

_‘And you’d be keeping them by your side by feeding her lies. I’d never lie to them.’_

“I only lied to keep them safe,” The Doctor carefully got out of bed and left the room, “Y/n isn’t leaving me.”

_‘How do you know that?’_

“I won’t let you take y/n.”

_‘And what if they leaves of their own accord? What then?’_

The Doctor paused. It hadn’t crossed her mind that you’d want to leave her. The two of you were clearly so happy together.

_‘You hadn’t thought of that had you?’_

“Be quiet.”

To the Doctor’s surprise the Master actually fell silent. She sunk to the floor and rested her forehead against her knees.

“I love them,” she said at last, “Y/n is one of the only good things in my life right now. You destroyed everything else. Y/n is mine.”

_‘And what about me! Don’t I deserve someone in my life?’_

“What for? To make up for all the lives you destroyed? You don’t deserve them.”

_‘Then neither do you. I’m not the only one with blood on my hands Doctor. How many people have given up their lives for you? How many companions have you let die? If y/n knew the real you they wouldn’t stay.’_

“And yet here they are,” laughed the Doctor, “I told them everything and yet they came back to me.”

_‘Only after you chased them wherever they went.’_

“You also did that.”

_‘True. But I’m not making myself out to be the better person here. Get off your high horse and see that we are the same.’_

“This conversation is over!” snapped the Doctor standing up, “Good bye, Master.”

The Doctor stormed back into your room, forcibly removing the Master from her mind. When she saw you curled up under the duvet she immediately relaxed. You were with her, you chose to be with her. She joined you back in the bed and smiled when you moved towards her. She wrapped her arms around you and pulled you against her, kissing the top of your head.

You were hers and she was not going to let the Master take you away from her.

*

Your eyes fluttered open and it took you a second to remember where you were. Your room, or rather the room you shared with the Doctor. You didn’t know when it had turned from the Doctor’s room into your room but it was another of those changes that sat you knew you needed to change as soon as possible.

It would hurt too much otherwise.

This morning the Doctor had remained in bed. You looked up into her smiling face before she leant down and pressed a gentle kiss against your lips.

“Good morning.” She said, “Sleep well?”

“Yeah,” you said pulling yourself away from her, “You?”

The Doctor shrugged and followed you out of bed. You frowned at her reaction. It was clear that the Doctor was keeping something from you.

‘Another secret to add to the list.’ You thought bitterly.

The Doctor must’ve noticed your reaction because she placed a hand on your shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“Don’t worry about me,” she said, “Timelords need less sleep than humans. I’m fine.”

“You sure?” you asked, not quite believing her.

“Yep,” said the Doctor, “Trust me.”

The rest of your morning proceeded as usual. Although the Doctor was slowly getting better at cooking, you never quite trusted her to make anything more than toast or cereal. But knowing the Doctor she would try and make toast using some weird alien toaster and set fire to the kitchen. Again. You’re pretty sure that the TARDIS still hadn’t forgiven her for that instance.

“I want to make you breakfast again,” pouted the Doctor, “You’re always making it for me.”

“Can’t I treat you? You’re the person taking me all over the universe. I think breakfast is the least I can do.”

The Doctor got up and wrapped her arms around your waist and rested her head on your shoulder. You were currently frying some eggs, well, trying to. The Doctor was proving to be a bit of a distraction.

“Are you sure there isn’t anything I could do?” asked the Doctor

“N... no,” you stammered, “I’m fine. Go sit back down. Relax.”

“You’re so good to me,” said the Doctor, pressing a kiss against your neck, “I’m going to need to take you somewhere special.”

You were able to start plating up the food once the Doctor had removed her arms.

“Isn’t every place you take me to special?” you asked

“How about a planet made of pure diamond?” said the Doctor absentmindedly, “Or a planet where the sea is pink and the sky dark blue? We’d be the only people there and we could spend day swimming and relaxing.”

“Sounds lovely.”

“Of course it does.”

The two of you ate in silence, enjoying each other’s company. You wondered what the plan for today was going to be. Hopefully nothing too taxing. You had gotten to sleep late last night and you weren’t feeling up doing a lot of running which you usually did.

“Right, I’ll do the washing up,” said the Doctor, “No arguments. I have an idea of where I want to take you.”

“Oh do you?” you said, “Are you going to give me any hints to where we are going?”

“Of course not.”

“Anything specific I need to wear? Clothing for warm or cold weather?”

“Nope. Normal clothing.”

You nodded and left, heading towards the library. You had been spending most of your free time there. You curled up in your favourite chair and opened the book you had been reading. You were curious about where the Doctor was going to take you but you also knew that it best not the push the Doctor too much. You had read two chapters before you felt the Doctor place her hands over your eyes.

“Ready?” she said

“Definitely.”

“Are you sure? We could spend the day in if you’d like?”

“Nah, I want to get out. I want to see where you’re taking me.”

The Doctor removed her hands and quickly pulled you to your feet. Grinning at you she place a soft kiss against your lips before leading you out of the library. She laced your fingers together as the two of you walked towards the control room.

“I’ve already landed,” She said, “Go on.”

You let go of the Doctor’s hand and bolted towards the door. You turned back to the Doctor who gave you an encouraging smile. Grinning back at her and opened the doors.

“Welcome to the Octavia,” said the Doctor coming over the stand next to you. She wrapped am arm around your waist and pressed a kiss to your temple. “Luxury spa cruiser. Thought we could both use a proper holiday.”


	17. Chapter 17

Honestly, this was one of your favourite places that the Doctor had taken you two. You dragged the Doctor out of the TARDIS excited to see what was on offer. The Doctor smiled at seeing you so excited. She wished she could see you that happy every day and after all she had done for you didn’t she deserve to?

The Doctor knew that this was the type of place you loved and so what if she secretly read your mind to find that out. All of this was for you and if you didn’t know then no harm was done. This was just another thing to add to the list of secrets she was keeping from you. The Doctor winced slightly as she realised that that list was steadily getting longer.

“Come on Doc,” you said dragging her to the changing rooms, “So much to see so little time to see it in!”

The Doctor loved the way you looked just now. Wrapped in a white robe and knowing that you weren’t wearing anything underneath. Wicked thoughts passed through the Doctor’s mind and she was thankful that you couldn’t read it. She wondered what your reaction would be to them. Currently the two of you were walking side by side and you were chatting excitedly about the treatments you wanted. Noticing the shoulder of your robe slip slightly the Doctor carefully brought it back up to its rightful place.

“Careful dear,” she said brushing your hair behind your ear, “You might want to retie that soon.”

You flushed at the Doctor’s use of the nickname. She didn’t use nicknames very often so it was always a surprise when she did.

“We’re here anyway,” you said, “Come on!”

*

The Doctor sighed and relaxed into the hot tub. She wasn’t a massive fan of being touched, unless she was touching you or her friends, which was why she was relaxing outside while you got a massage. She sunk deeper into the hot tub and closed her eyes waiting for you to come out.

A massage would definitely help you. She had a feeling that you had been very stressed lately. Obviously dealing with the Master hadn’t helped you. The Doctor sighed, she really needed to stop thinking about you and the Master together. Hearing what he said in the wardrobe was bad enough and she was determined to find out what went on between the two of you before you met with her.

A soft moan dragged the Doctor out of her thoughts and she turned around to the room where you were getting your treatment. Part of the Doctor was very jealous that someone else got to touch you in such a way but the other part of her was telling herself to relax. She closed her eyes and imagined the two of you back in the TARDIS. You were splayed out on the bed and she was the person pulling those moans from your lips. What she would do to you once the two of you were alone. Maybe tie you up, make you beg for release. The Doctor sighed as the image of you, flushed, tied to your bed filled her head. Your pleas and moans would be music to her ears.

The door opened and you walked out, a calm smile on your face. You walked over to the Doctor and sat down on the edge of the hot tub. The Doctor leant up and placed and kiss on your lips. You smelt like orange blossom and the Doctor made a note to make sure that you always smelt like that.

“Feeling better?” she asked

“Yeah, loads.” You said, “Where do you want to go next?”

“This is your treat. You pick.”

“Well I want you to.”

“Alright, I do have one idea.”

*

“Aha! Found one!”

You and the Doctor had swapped your robes for towels and the Doctor had been searching for a free sauna. Each one she looked at had people in and she wanted the two of you to be alone. Grabbing your hand she pulled you into the room. It didn’t take long for the room to fill with steam and you were thankful for future technology.

Despite the futuristic look of the ship the inside of the sauna looked very traditional, with wooden seats and walls. You relaxed against the wall and enjoyed the steam. You hadn’t realised how tense all your travelling had made you and you were incredibly grateful to the Doctor for this. You suddenly became aware that the Doctor had moved to sit next to you.

“Doc?” you asked

The Doctor stared at you intently for a moment before she grabbed your chin and kissed you. You gripped onto the Doctor’s bare shoulders and gasped into the kiss when she pulled you onto her lap. You were straddling the Doctor’s lap and looked over nervously at the door. You prayed that no one would come in just at that moment.

“Don’t worry,” said the Doctor, “We’re all alone in here.”

One hand came up round the back of your head and guided your back towards her lips. The other hand moved up your thigh. Just was the Doctor’s hand disappeared under your towel the ship violently lurched to the side. You yelped as you were thrown off the Doctor’s lap and onto the hard floor. The Doctor maintained her balanced. She looked down at you, sprawled at her feet, and smirked slightly.

“You alright?” she asked offering you her hand

“Yeah.” You said taking it

“Good afternoon everyone,” a friendly sounding voice echoed around the room, “We apologise for the turbulence. We hit an unexpected asteroid field. We apologise for any inconvenience to you stay.”

“How come I smell bullshit.” You said the Doctor

“I agree. Somehow I don’t think that’s the whole truth.”

*

After your moment in the sauna both you and the Doctor decided that you needed something to eat. You both got changed and were currently sitting in the luxurious eating area of the ship. You watched other people walked around.

“You never told me how you got us on board.” You said

“The captain owes me a favour or two.” Explained the Doctor

“Oh?”

“A story for another time.”

The two of you shared a smiled and lapsed into a comfortable silence. You continued to pick at your food while the Doctor people watched. There was a commotion in the corner of the room but you both ignored it. For once it was someone else problem not yours. However, that idea was forcibly abandoned.

A long bang sent everyone in the room into a panic.

“Get down!” the Doctor yelled as she dived across to you and covered you with her body.

“What’s going on?” you whispered

Both you and the Doctor peaked up from behind the table and watched two people slowly circle each other. One had a gun in his hand while the other was holding his hands up.

“I’m not sure,” said the Doctor, “But I think we just found out the real cause for that jolt earlier.”


	18. Chapter 18

“What are we going to do Doc?” you whispered

“I’m going to talk to them.”

“On your own? Are you mad? I’m coming with you!”

“No you are not! I cannot risk you getting hurt.”

“And I can’t risk you getting hurt. Either we do this together or not at all.”

The Doctor pursed her lips and nodded, realising that you weren’t going to back down.

“Very well but stay close and follow my lead.”

The Doctor stood up and quickly marched towards the two men. You jumped up and followed her. The men looked over at the two of you in confusion.

“Hi,” said the Doctor waving, “I’m the Doctor and this is y/n. What’s going on here?”

“That’s is between him and me,” said the man holding the gun, “I would advise that you stay out of this.”

“Well, you did fire that gun. A stray bullet could’ve hit someone and that wouldn’t have been good would it?”

The man winced and you could tell that he hadn’t completely thought through whatever his plan was. The second man looked at each of you.

“He accused me of double crossing him.” He blurted out

“That’s because you did!”

“I didn’t! Someone took it!”

“Liar!” The first man jabbed the gun forward, “No one else knew about this apart from us!”

“Hey, hey, hey,” said the Doctor moving to stand in between them, “Why don’t we all calm down a bit.”

“I’ll calm down when I get what I came for!”

“Which is?”

“Why should I trust you? I literally just met you and you want me to explain my whole life story? That is not happening.”

“I was meant to sell him something,” said the second man, “I came down here and it seemed like someone had swapped my bags.”

“You were trying to scam me! And shut up, don’t tell these strangers anything!”

“If they’re trying to save my life I can tell them whatever I like.”

“What were you trying to sell… err…”

“I’m Paul,” said the second man, “He’s Luke.”

“Right. And you were trying to sell him…”

Paul looked a bit ashamed.

“It doesn’t matter now,” he said, “It’s gone.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s left the ship,” said the Doctor, “If you explain to us what it is we might be able to help find it.”

“It was a Heart Diamond,” said Luke, “And this idiot lost it.”

The room fell silent. You could see the Doctor’s face pale.

“Doctor,” you said, “What’s a Heart Diamond?”

“A Heart Diamond,” said Luke, “Is the rarest gem in the world. It is created in the centre of a neutron star.”

“And in the wrong hands is a powerful weapon,” said the Doctor coldly, “What were you thinking bringing one on board.”

“I say what is going on here?”

The four of you looked over as a tall man walked over to you. He glared at the four of you.

“Who are you?” asked the Doctor

“Captain Johnson and this is my ship. Anything that goes on on this ship requires my knowledge. So what is going on here?”

You remained silent while the Doctor stepped forward.

“I think it’s best that I explain it to you,” she said, “Y/n, stay here.”

She leant forward and whispered.

“Try and find out any more information.”

“How do you know that I will?”

“I have faith in you.”

She pressed a brief kiss on your cheek before walking off with the captain. You turned back to Luke and Paul and gave them an awkward smile.

“So,” you said, “Why do want such a dangerous weapon.”

“I didn’t want a weapon,” said Luke, “I wanted a gem.”

“Only stupid people would use it as a weapon.” explained Paul

“What happens if someone uses it as a weapon?”

“It causes a massive explosion,” Said Luke, “The issue is once you activate it there is no way to stop it. It always exploded no matter what you do to try and stop it.”

“It isn’t pretty.”

“Doesn’t sound it,” you said, “Do you, err, work with anyone Paul. Do you know if anyone would betray you?”

“On this job I worked alone. Heart Diamonds are too valuable. I do not trust anyone else to handle them.”

“And I’m guessing that was your ship that docked.”

“Yes. I’m afraid that I couldn’t arrive with the other guests because of my cargo. I was afraid that it would attract unwanted attention.”

“It seems that your precautions were all in vain.” Commented Luke

The Doctor suddenly appeared at your side.

“Y/n, can I speak to you for a second?”

The Doctor didn’t wait for an answer before she took you by the elbow and led you away. When the two of you had moved to the side she said,

“Captain Johnson said that only one ship docked.”

“Yeah, Paul’s. He told me that he was working alone.”

“Right. So that means that the thief must have been on board before Paul arrived.”

“Do you have any suspicions about who took it?”

“Not yet. We’ll need to investigate.”

“Yes. I’ll take the Captain, you go with Luke and Paul and explore his ship.”

“With both of them? Are you sure that’s wise?”

There was a dark glint in the Doctor’s eye.

“If you have another plan I’d like to hear it.” She said coolly

“Err, no. No I don’t.”

“Then we’ll go with mine.”

“Good. And y/n?”

“Yes Doc?”

“I have every faith in you in finding this information. If this Heart Diamond is going to be used as an explosive, which I fear it is, then I believe that together we can prevent it.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not long now guys! Maybe about three or four chapters until this story is done!

You watched as the Doctor left with Captain Johnson. Once the two of them were out of sight you turned to Luke and Paul.

“I need to get some stuff from my ship. Is it alright if we make a quick detour?”

Luke narrowed his eyes.

“Why?” he asked suspiciously

“It might help us find the Heart Diamond.”

“Let’s just do it,” said Paul, “What do we have to lose?”

The three of you quickly made your way to the TARDIS. It was clear that Luke and Paul weren’t impressed by it. It seemed to be the only thing that they agreed on.

“This is you ship?” asked Luke

“It looks… cosy.” Said Paul

“It is. Now stay here. I won’t be long.”

You dashed in and ran to your room. Once you arrived you grabbed your vortex manipulator and phone. You strapped the manipulator to your wrist and pulled down your jacket sleeves so it was covered. You then sent a quick text to Jack.

_You: Change of plan. We might have a chance to implement the plan sooner than I thought._

Jack replied almost at once.

Jack: How much sooner?

_You: Tonight_

Jack: What! Y/n that’s insane. You’re going to get hurt

_You: We might not have another chance. I’ve got to go. I’ll text you when I have more details. Just get things ready just in case._

You took one last look at the TARDIS, possibly for the last time, before leaving. Luke and Paul were standing outside looking interested at the TARDIS.

“Done?” asked Luke, “Can we start looking for the diamond now?”

“Yeah, yeah I’m done. Lead the way.”

The journey to Paul’s ship was in silence. Tension still hung in the air between Luke and Paul and you could tell that it wasn’t going away anytime soon. Any attempt you made at conversation was quickly shut down by both men.

‘If only I was more like the Doctor,’ you thought bitterly, ‘She’d know what to do.’

“We’re here.” Said Paul

The three of you had arrived at a small space ship. The whole ship was completely ransacked. Boxes were forced opened and the contents thrown across the floor. Cupboard door hung on their hinges and even the small bed’s mattress was cut open and its stuffing strewn across the floor.

“Right,” you said, “Let’s start searching.”

“I’ve already looked here,” sighed Paul, “It’s not here.”

“Well now you two new pairs of eyes,” you said walking into the ship, “The sooner we start the sooner we can cross your ship off the list.”

Paul and Luke grumbled but they did start searching. About twenty minutes in you decided to look under the control panel.

“Err, guys.”

“Yeah?”

“What?”

“Can you come here for a sec?”

The two men joined you under the control panel.

“Oh fuck.”

“That’s putting it mildly.”

“Can one of you contact the Captain? We’re going to need the Doctor.”

*

Meanwhile, Captain Johnson led the Doctor along the bridge and knocked on a door.

“This is my second in command,” he said when the door opened, “Peterson, this is the Doctor. She’s helping us with the situation.”

“Welcome Doctor,” said Peterson, “Glad you can help us.”

“This room contains our monitoring cameras,” explained the captain, “Peterson, help the Doctor with whatever she requires. Hopefully you’ll find something. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a ship to run.”

The Doctor watched the Captain leave and then turned back to Peterson. She gave the Doctor a bright smile.

“The Captain filled me in with what happened,” she said, “I’ve been filter through the records trying to find something. Come in, I’ve made tea!”

The Doctor entered the room and gratefully took a sip of the offered tea. Not as good as your but it was still nice.

“Captain Johnson seems like a good man.” She said

“Oh yes, he’s an excellent captain. It’s in his blood though I suppose he would be.”

“Oh?”

“He comes from a military family,” explained Peterson, “His father was an Admiral in the Navy and his grandfather was a Field Marshal in the army.”

“And yet he’s running a spa cruiser.”

“He obtained an injury and had to leave.”

“Must’ve been a blow.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about it.”

“And what about you?” asked the Doctor, “Do you have a first name.”

“I prefer to go by Peterson,” she said, “I was just transferred over to this ship.”

“What happened?”

“My previous ship was attacked by pirates,” Peterson grimaced, “Nasty affair but this ship needed a second in command and I was the only person available at last minute.”

The two women lapsed into silence while they watched the footage. There was nothing out of the ordinary on any of it. Suddenly a knock on the door turned the women’s attention away from the footage.

“Yes?” called Peterson

“Message for the Doctor.”

“From who?”

“A Y/n?”

The Doctor jumped up and flung open the door.

“What happened?” she demanded, “Is y/n alright.”

“Err,” the messenger said, “They asked to meet in the dining room. Same place where you left them.”

“Right,” said the Doctor, “Thank you. Can you send a message to them that I’ll be right there.”

The Doctor shut the door and rubbed her hands over her face.

“Is everything alright?” asked Peterson

“No, no I don’t think so,” said the Doctor, “But there’s only one way to find out.”

*

As soon as the Doctor saw you she ran over and cupped your face in her hands. Captain Johnson and Peterson were following her, both looking concerned.

“What happened?” she asked, “Is everything alright? Are you safe?”

You took a deep breath.

“No,” you said, “It isn’t alright.”

“Why? What happened?”

“It’s the diamond.” Said Paul

“Some fucking twat decided to activate it.” Snapped Luke

“Oh no.”

The Doctor’s hands fell to your shoulders.

“Get in the TARDIS,” she said, “It’ll be safe in there.”

“If you think-“

“I’m not letting you die. Now do as I say and go!”

The sound of a gun clicking made everyone freeze to the spot.

“Now everyone listen to me. No one is going anywhere. Do you understand me?”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters! I hope everyone is ready!

The four of you turned around. Peterson stood frozen to the spot while Captain Johnson aimed a gun at you, the Doctor, Luke and Paul. He had a cold, steely look in his eye.

“What’s going on?” asked Paul

“Very good question,” said the Doctor, “But I think I already know the answer.”

“You don’t know anything,” spat Johnson, “Now be quiet and stand over there.”

“No, I don’t think I will.”

“What?”

The Captain seemed shocked that the Doctor wouldn’t cooperate.

“If you don’t I’ll shoot.”

“No you won’t, you don’t have the guts.”

“Yes I do. It runs in my family.”

“Ahh yes, your family,” the Doctor let out an uncharacteristically cold laugh, “The military family whose son captain’s a spa cruiser. They must be so proud of you.”

“You have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Yes I do. They must’ve been so proud of you when you got that injury and was forced to leave. Do you have children? You do? Have they followed in your footsteps?”

“They went into the army, yes.”

“So your father’s then.”

“Mine.”

“No! You were forced to leave. Why were you forced to leave? Hmm?”

“I was shot.”

“How noble of you.”

“I was protecting my troops!” yelled Johnson, “I was willing to sacrifice myself so the person under my command would survive. Didn’t work in the end. Half my troop died and I obtained a crippling injury. Turns out the army didn’t want injured men leading the way so I was forced to leave. No one understood. No one listened. I am a hero and nobody sees it!”

“Aww poor you! So what? You planned to blow up the ship? Save everyone at the last minute?”

“Yes! To show everyone that I am a true hero. Now why don’t you-“

Nobody found out what Johnson wanted you all to do as at that moment Peterson had moved forward and knocked him down. As he fell to the ground Paul and Luke jumped on top of him.

“Let me go!” he yelled

Peterson turned to you and the Doctor.

“Here,” she said handing the Doctor a key, “If you go to my office there’s a set of handcuffs. Can you get them for me?”

The Doctor handed you the key.

“I’ll stay here,” she said, “Try and work out a rescue plan. Can you grab them for me?”

“Of course.”

You ran towards the lift and pushed the button to go up. You saw the Doctor’s worried face continue to stare at you as the lift went up. How she was going to save the day was going to be a challenge.

*

When you arrived at Peterson’s office it was deadly quiet. The senior staff must’ve found out what was going on and was trying to help. You quickly found the handcuffs and was about to head back when you spotted something else.

Another set.

A plan formed in your head and you quickly grabbed them. You then pulled out your phone.

You: Is everything ready?

Jack: You still want to go ahead tonight?

You: Definitely.

Jack: Then to the best of my ability at short notice- yes

You: Good. I’ll let you know when to activate it

Jack: Y/n?

You: Yes

Jack: I can’t guarantee that you’ll survive.

You paused before replying.

You: This is the only chance I have.

Jack: I understand. Good luck

You: Thanks.

You pocketed your phone and headed back down. You were going to need all the courage you had to complete this next step.

*

When you arrived back you could tell something bad had happened. Johnson had a smug look on his face while the Doctor was pacing. She stopped when she saw you and after you had handed the handcuffs to Peterson she dragged you away.

“What happened?”

“Johnson has grounded all of the passenger’s space ships. Only the TARDIS and Paul’s are active because we landed after he grounded all of them.”

“I don’t understand.”

“He has also not put on enough escape crafts.”

“Oh no.”

“Exactly. He’s completely delusional if he fought that he could deactivate a Heart Diamond.”

“What are we going to do?”

The Doctor turned back to the others.

“We’re going back to our ship,” she said, “We will be back, we’re not going to leave you to die.”

“How do we know we can trust you?” asked Luke

“You’re just going to have to,” said the Doctor, “I know that isn’t a good argument but please. We’re your only hope of survival.”

There was a beat of silence before they nodded.

“I trust you Doctor,” said Peterson, “But please, don’t be too long.”

“We won’t.” said the Doctor

She grabbed your hand and the two of you ran back to the TARDIS. You closed your eyes at what was to come and you hated yourself for doing it. When the two of you arrived back the Doctor immediately marched towards the console.

“Think Doctor,” she said, “Think, think, think.”

“Couldn’t we put everyone in here?” you asked walking towards her

“No, might overload the TARDIS.”

“Right.”

Silence fell between the two of you.

“Slightly off topic,” you said, “But I found a spare pair of these in Peterson’s office.”

The Doctor turned around and noticed the handcuffs dangling from your index finger. You saw the dark longing look return to her eyes.

“Do you really want that?” she asked quietly

“Yes.”

“I won’t be gentle.”

“Good.”

You walked forward, pushing her back into the control panel.

“After,” she said, “After we’ve saved all these people.”

“Right. Oh Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“Sorry.”

Click

The Doctor looked down at her wrist which you had just cuffed to the console panel. You walked away from her as she pulled at it. She looked at her wrist then back at you, a look of pure rage flashed across her features.

“What are you doing?”

“What I should’ve done form the start.”

You walked towards the door. You stood in the doorway and gave one last look back at her.

“Ok y/n,” the Doctor laughed as she ran her free hand through her hair, “You’ve had your fun now. Now come back here and let me go. Come back home.”

You froze for a second before shaking your head.

“I’m sorry Doc,” you said, “But I have to do this. Continue being the hero. I love you.”

And with that you took one last look at the Doctor before stepping out of the TARDIS for the last time. You heard the Doctor’s panicked pleas and begs for you to stay but you ignored them. You looked up at the TARDIS and patted it.

“Take her to safety for me.” You said

The TARDIS gave a low hum and you grimaced.

“I’m sorry girl,” you said resting your head against her, “But this is the only way.”

You turned around and started walking away from the TARDIS. You turned around briefly just in time to see it disappeared before wiping the tears from your eyes.

This was the only way.


	21. Chapter 21

You walked slowly through the empty hallways. It was eerily quiet and when you entered back into the room everyone turned around.

“Where’s the Doctor.” Said Luke

“Gone.”

“Gone?” snapped Luke, “She’s just left us here? To fend for ourselves.”

“No,” you said, “She’s gone to get help. I have a plan.”

“A plan.”

“Yes but for it to work I’m going to need to go back to Paul’s ship.”

“My ship. Err, yeah, I can-“

“Alone.”

“Alone? What are you planning?”

“That’s my business.”

“You can’t-“

“Just get away,” you snapped, “Try and move as far from the ship as you can. I know what I’m doing.”

You ignored the questions of the others as you walked away. You closed your eyes as tears fell down your cheeks. You knew what you had to do but you weren’t looking forward to it. You walked along the silent corridors that were once filled with life. You trailed your hand along the walls as you remembered the brief, but enjoyable time, you shared with the Doctor on board the ship. Just as Paul’s ship came into view you heard a familiar noise. You blood turned to ice as you turned around slowly.

At first you couldn’t see anything. The familiar blue police box wasn’t there as you were expecting. But then you saw it. A simple wooden door that stood out like a sore thumb against the metallic walls.

“No” you whispered, “How is he here?”

The door flung open and you forced yourself to run toward Luke’s ship. You dashed inside and slammed the airlock shut just as the Master slammed into it. You stared at him wide eyed while he slammed his fist against the window.

“Open up.” He demanded

“No.”

“Don’t make me ask again.”

“Leave,” you said, “I don’t want you getting hurt.”

“Then stop this foolish idea and come back with me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because if I leave everyone else on this ship will die!” you yell, “One life instead of thousands. My life isn’t worth all of theirs!”

“It is to me!”

Silence hung thickly between the two of you. The Master rested his head on the glass as he took a deep breath.

“Is it to me,” he repeated quietly, “The one good thing to come into my life and now you’re leaving it? I won’t allow it.”

“These feelings that you and the Doctor have to me,” you said quietly, “They aren’t real.”

The Master’s head snapped up and he glared at you.

“I mean,” you continued quickly, “They emerged from the fact that I’m not from this dimension. That’s I’m an anomaly. They aren’t healthy. For any of us.”

“Maybe at first but I know my own feelings. I am aware of what’s real and what’s artificial. I know that I love you and that you love me.”

“Don’t-“

“That’s why you sent that Doctor away,” the Master gave you the manic grin which you loved so much, “Because you were going to be all heroic and sacrifice yourself. But you forgot about one thing.”

“Which is?”

“Me.”

“Of course. Let me guess, you were watching me this entire time just waiting to snatch me away.”

“I was watching,” the Master sounded disappointed that you had guessed, “But there’s no need to take you from her.”

“Whys that?”

“Because you’re going to come with me willingly.”

You burst out laughing.

“You’re completely delusional.”

“Are you’re not?”

“I’m completely sane.”

“Of course. That’s why you plan to blow yourself up.”

You looked away. You couldn’t face looking at the Master.

“This conversation is over,” you said, “Go back to your TARDIS. I’m done.”

You turned around and started walking away.

“Wait!”

“What now?”

“Please,” the Master begged, “Don’t do this.”

You sighed and walked back over. You rested you head against the glass and placed your hand on it. The Master copied your actions.

“Don’t leave me.”

“I’m sorry,” you said quietly, “Goodbye.”

You ignored the Master’s yells to protest as you walked away from him for the final time. You gave him a sad smile as you entered the ship and closed the doors. You immediately ran over to the controls and sat down in the pilot’s seat. Compared to flying the TARDIS this would be easy. You pushed the buttons, starting up the ship and smiled when you felt in fly away. Once you were a safe distance you pulled out your phone.

You: I’m ready

Jack: What? Now? It’s too soon

You felt your heart drop to your stomach.

You: What do you mean?

Jack: I can’t get an accurate grip on your location

You: I thought you could?!

Jack: Look, I’m trying ok. Just keep calm

You took a shuddering breath and tried to relax. Jack would sort everything out, everything was going to be ok. You had just closed your eyes and a loud beeping made you jumped. You stood up and looked over the ship in panic.

“Shit,” you said, “Shit, shit, shit. Not now.”

You: It’s starting. Please tell me you’re ready

Jack: Ok, I have something that might work but it’s risky.

You started typing out a reply when a loud bang made you lose your balance. You fell over and watched in horror as the control panel caught on fire. Your phone skidded away and you lunged for it at the same time as another fire started. You howled in pain and switched your phone to your over hand. You didn’t dare look down at your arm.

You: I don’t care. Do it

You collapsed against the wall of the ship and looked around at the blaze surrounding you. Your phone fell out of your hand and you heard another text message come in but you were in too much pain to look at it. The heat was becoming unbearable and the thick smoke was making it hard to breath.

“Well,” you said to yourself, “For once I saved the day.”

Your eyes started to flutter shut as you felt yourself become weaker and weaker. Just as your eyes closed you were aware of a blinding flash of light.

Then nothing.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I can't believe that this series is over! I hope everyone has enjoyed it.

“They’re waking up!”

“Quick get Jack.”

“Everyone out! What my patient doesn’t need is people crowding round them.”

You opened your eyes with a groan. A gentle hand was placed on your shoulder as the person steadied you.

“Where am I?”

You didn’t recognise the sound of your own voice. It was rough and your throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper.

“Torchwood.”

“Where’s that?”

“Cardiff. Here,” a glass of water was handed to you, “Drink this but slowly. You had a major shock and you’re still recovering from it.”

You gratefully took a couple of sips of water before coughing and the water was quickly taken away.

“Easy, I did tell you to go slowly.”

“Y/n! You’re awake!”

You looked up as Jack rushed into the room. He gently placed his hands on your shoulders and you let out a hiss of pain. Jack looked over at the man.

“Owen, have you told them yet?”

“Not yet,” said Owen, “I was about to when-“

“I think I should.”

Owen raised an eyebrow.

“I didn’t realise that you suddenly have medical expertise,” he commented dryly, “But by all means, go ahead.”

“It’ll be better coming from someone she already knows.”

“What are you talking about?” you asked irritated, “What happened?”

Owen and Jack shared a look before Owen shrugged and moved away. Jack sat down next to you and took a deep breath before saying,

“What you did was incredibly brave and stupid.”

“Yes, I already gathered that. But I’m alive so does that matter?”

“You are alive but you did sustain some injuries.”

“Like what?” you asked slowly, the sense of dread increasing in the pit of your stomach.

Jack hesitated.

“In the grand scheme of things it could’ve been a lot worse.”

“Just tell me already.”

“Jack,” interrupted Owen, “You’re starting to panic them.”

“You lost an arm.”

“What?”

You looked down at your side and for the first time you noticed that your left arm, up to the middle of your humerus was missing.

“I couldn’t save your arm,” explained Owen, “It was too badly burned. It was the only-“

Unfortunately you didn’t hear the rest of what Owen said. The shock of seeing your arm largely missing was so sudden you fell back onto the bed unconscious.

*

You were slowly getting used to only having one arm. It was a painful reality that you had to accept, but luckily you had the support of people around you. You spent most of your time with either Jack or Owen. Once you got past the endless flirting, you didn’t mind spending time with him. You found his ark humour and bluntness refreshing in comparison to your time with the Doctor.

You were currently sitting by the bay, looking out at the water. While you enjoyed spending time with the Torchwood crew you needed air. You just couldn’t take the pitying stares from Gwen or Ianto’s constant offers of help. You knew that they meant well but you weren’t helpless. You needed them to know that. You shivered and to your surprise a coat was dumped on top of you. You shrugged it off and looked up at Jack.

“Hey.”

“Hey.”

You wrapped yourself up in it as Jack sat down next to you. You winced at you tried to put your left arm through the sleeve and remembered that you couldn’t.

“Need any help?”

“I’ve got this.”

“There isn’t any shame in asking for-“

“I know!” you snapped, “But I don’t want everyone thinking that I’m useless. I’m not.”

“I know.”

Silence fell between the two of you. You looked out over the bay, enjoying the peacefulness of it.

“You don’t approve of what I did, do you?” you asked eventually

“More like I don’t understand it,” said Jack, “The Doctor is a good person.”

“Do good people lie about your existence? Do they pretend that you can’t breathe just to keep you locked up and close to them?”

“Well-“

“Don’t get me wrong Jack, I loved the Doctor. She’s amazing person who showed me the universe. But our relationship wasn’t healthy. It was built on a lie that the Doctor would’ve happily continued feeding me if I wasn’t shown the truth.”

“And the Master.”

You blushed and looked away.

“There’s a difference between love and lust.”

“So why did you do this? Why fake your own death? You could’ve spoken to her.”

“It would’ve fallen on deaf ears,” you said bitterly, “The Doctor I know is probably a lot different to the Doctor you knew. Both the Doctor and Master would never stop looking for me if they believed I was still alive. You know what they say,” you sighed and gave Jack a small smile, “There’s no one as free as a dead man.”


End file.
